He Gave Me Blue Roses
by Jazlynn
Summary: It’s a rather amusing occurrence when you think you are the only one in on a big secret. Because. For all you know, your older twin sister may have been in on it well before you could have even fathomed the thought. Noel x OC. ‘Sister’ Story to Lilacs.


**Author's Note****: **It seems like only yesterday when I posted the Epilogue of Divine Expectations. It's been exactly a year since then, and now, I'm back with a new installment in my little series of Mermaid Melody stories. Despite the fact that this story is the 'sister story' (Oh, the irony!) to _It Started with Lilacs_, you don't have to read the other stories. Although, if you were planning on reading Lilacs, Winds, and Expectations, then I recommend putting this off until last. There are a lot of subtle spoilers in this. Anyways, I love this story just as much as I do Lilacs which means that it certainly is a treat. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy Noel's story.

**H e . G a v e . M e . B l u e . R o s e s  
**_Written by Jazlynn_

Grey clouds swirled around a darkened sky in slow unwavering movements. My azure eyes stayed fixated on their movement as I stared out the window of my apartment in the human world. I had recently picked up the habit of lingering around on land instead of the water I was meant to stay in. Perhaps I was going through a phase of rebellion. I had heard that this kind of behaviour was normal for humans who were my age. I supposed that I would just have to wait it out.

I let out a long sigh before sliding off the bed in the corner of my room only to slump onto the carpeted floor. My eyes were dull with boredom and my body was weary with laziness. I never fully understood what it was like to be 'unmotivated'. I never had a reason to be unmotivated before. Now, it seemed as if everything going on in my life was routine and _repetitive_. It was boring and I didn't want the same old thing anymore. I wanted to feel the thrill, danger and excitement of adventure.

Well, I was determined now. I was going to find some sort of adventure. Now with motivation, I pulled myself up off the floor to glance around the room. It would undoubtedly be cold if I went outside so I would have to dress warm. I looked down at what I was wearing to see that I was clad in torn jeans and a gray tank top. I raised an eyebrow at the clothes that I had decided to wear today. It was late February and still very cold—not to mention that my apartment was rather drafty. I wasn't even wearing socks. What was I thinking?

I quickly threw on a nicer pair of jeans and pulled a soft, navy blue turtleneck sweater over my head. I had to stop to dwell in the comfort of my sweater. I didn't think that anything could be this soft. This was, by far, my favourite sweater. After I was done revelling in the comfort of my sweater, I pulled on a pair of socks and then ran a brush through my hair while I was still at my dresser. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction at my appearance. This would do nicely.

I turned on my heel and exited my bedroom, heading for the door of my apartment. I slipped my tan boots on over my jeans and I pulled a sky blue coat out of the closet. I put the coat on over my sweater and grabbed a soft dark blue scarf out of the closet. I wrapped that around my neck and quickly put on the scarf's matching hat and gloves. With that, I stepped outside into the bitter cold and locked up the door behind me.

Yes, I had a very bizarre apartment. It wasn't in an apartment building but it was the second floor of a house in a suburban area. It had a separate entrance of its own so, I had to go up and down a flight of wooden stairs whenever entering or exiting my residence. Yes, it got bothersome at times and, yes, it was usually a hassle in the wintertime with all of the ice. However, I still liked the place. It had a homey feeling to it.

A cold gust of wind blew past me at that moment. My hands flew up to hold the dark blue tassel hat on my head. I wasn't expecting such a strong wind. When the invisible force slowed, my hands lowered from my head to wrap around my body. A shiver ran down my spine as I stood there in the cold. Oh, just what was it that I was doing again? Looking for adventure? _Riiight_. Suddenly, my spontaneous idea seemed foolish. It was _really_ cold out!

I was about to turn back to open the door to my apartment when a grumble resounded from my stomach. I then remembered that I had yet to have lunch. There wasn't much food in my apartment right now—I hadn't shopped in a while—so, I wouldn't be able to make myself a decent lunch. With a sigh, I walked away from the door and headed down the flight of wooden stairs.

As I walked down the street I lived on, I became fascinated with the clouds that my warm breath created within the cold air. I was still amazed at how cold it was. It was February the 20th—a week after my 18th birthday. However, there were only a few patches of snow that speckled the green lawns. There hadn't been much snowfall lately—something very bizarre for the climate I lived in. I resided in the northern part of Britain.

At that moment, a freezing gust of wind threatened to push me over. My legs locked into place and I was, thankfully, able to stand my ground. I blinked a few times and glanced up at the grey sky. Perhaps the weather was about to change. Then again, I was certain that the chills I got weren't just from the harshness of the wind. I found that it bothered me more than it should. Something just seemed… off.

I hurried my way along the street until I got onto a busier one. I continued down that street for a while before reaching the main commerce street. As usual, it was crowded with cars and people who were going about their day. Most of them would be going into different stores, restaurants, or coffee shops. My destination would be one of the smaller cafés where I could just get something to eat.

I wasn't quite sure which café I wanted to go to yet, so I just wandered the streets for a while. It was, at least, something to do. Suddenly, at a corner, a red car harshly made the turn and drove on the little span of sidewalk right where I was. I gasped and backed up, tripping over my own feet. I almost lost my balance, but a stranger had been walking by and brushed past me, allowing me to regain my balance. I involuntarily shivered at the contact that any other person would normally disregard. I breathed in deeply as I watched that red car drive away. _Another stupid tourist who doesn__'__t know how to drive on the left side of the road._

I crossed the street and continued my search for a decent café. As I walked, I could feel my stomach tighten into a knot. I felt sick, as if some impending doom was coming and I wouldn't be able to avoid it. I was, somehow, in great danger. Even though I had almost been hit by a car, the fear of something bad happening hadn't been as urgent as it was now. I knew that, for some reason, I was in trouble. A wave of panic and fear washed over me and I could feel my body trembling.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I nearly jumped three feet into the air when I heard the masculine voice addressing me. I quickly spun around, my shocked face to be mirrored by the angelic being before me. I couldn't move. My body felt frozen in place by the liquid-gold eyes that held me. I was finding it hard to believe that the beautiful man standing there me was _actually_ standing there. He lowered his head as if in shame and his chocolate hair fell into his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." He apologized quickly. "I just couldn't get over how lovely a scent you had as you passed me."

I stood there absolutely dumbfounded. His voice sounded just as amazing as he looked. It was almost like a bell that had its own unique sound—a very pleasant sound. He had an attractive accent, although it wasn't British. It was distinctly European yet… not. And, not only was this angel talking to me, he _complimented_ me. That _never_ happens to girls like me. At least, not in the human world.

"Oh, that's alright." I mumbled shyly. "I wasn't really paying attention so, I guess I brought it upon myself."

The man laughed softly at my pathetic attempt to speak. However, he smiled at me—a pure, genuine smile. After that, I knew that this would not be the time that the two of us would part. He was going to stay here and talk to me despite the fact that I really had nothing to say. He hummed softly in response to my previous statement and then he just stood there looking at me. A silence enveloped us for a good chunk of time before a look of shock and realization crossed the beautiful man's face.

"Oh! I do believe that I haven't yet introduced myself to you yet. Please, forgive me. I am Felix Tobias Mason." He spoke with a smile on his face. He extended his hand out with the hopes that I might return his gesture.

I gladly took his hand and smiled back at him. The first thing that I noticed was that his hand was cold, even though I was wearing gloves. However, his amber eyes were glowing with warmth so, I forgot about the temperature of his skin.

"My name is Noel." I told him, some of my shyness slipping away. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Felix replied, contradicting my previous statement. He glanced around the streets quickly before his eyes fell upon me once more. "Now, if I am correct, it is noon and most people are getting some form of lunch. Please, tell me that you haven't had anything to eat yet."

I looked at Felix suspiciously, wondering where he was going with this. However, I hadn't had lunch yet and, now that I thought about it, I was getting _very_ hungry. So, I shook my head in response and watched as a relieved expression crossed his face.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Now I have an excuse to talk with you some more."

I couldn't really register what was happening after that. One moment, the two of us were talking and then, the next, I was being dragged off to some expensive café. A deep blush stayed plastered on my face as Felix led me through crowds of people that stood in our way. I noticed that a lot of the women scoffed at me for being with Felix. The two of us probably looked like a couple to them. But that wasn't true. I didn't want people to think that the two of us were together. We had just met for goodness' sake!

I must say that I felt relieved when we entered the café. There weren't as many people within as there had been in the streets. Still, the expensive café was intimidating. Was Felix going to pay for this or would I somehow end up with the bill? I truly hoped that Felix wasn't one of those jerks. He seemed nice enough before. I just hoped that meeting this man wouldn't create any complications. I was, after all, a Mermaid Princess.

We were met by a host who immediately greeted Felix. I stayed quiet as Felix talked with him and uttered a small 'hello' as Felix introduced me. A blush began to creep onto my face as the host mentioned to Felix how beautiful I was. The whole situation seemed very surreal and I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. I still couldn't quite come to terms with the situation as the host led Felix and I through the café. We came to a small booth in a secluded area and the host went to get a waiter. I slid onto the leather seat and Felix sat opposite to me, his light gaze never leaving me. I lowered my eyes to the table as if in embarrassment.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

My eyes lifted to gaze into gold and I felt my stomach knot. I felt so intimidated by this man, it was absolutely ridiculous! I couldn't even understand why. He was being really, really nice to me. Why should I feel scared? I should've been feeling adored or at least happy for this once in a lifetime occurrence.

"Well…" I started, trying to push my shyness away. "I'm usually a lot more talkative than this. It's just that I wasn't really expecting… well…"

"You weren't really expecting some stranger to take you out to lunch?" He suggested.

I nodded while murmuring a small 'yeah'. I was afraid that silence might envelop us once again, but a waiter came to our table to take our order. I hadn't even glanced at the menu on the table so, I quickly flipped through it as Felix spoke to the waiter—obviously another acquaintance of his. When the waiter's attention went to me, I realized that Felix must have already ordered and that it was my turn to say what I wanted. I glanced back down at the menu one last time before speaking to the waiter.

"I'll have a coffee and the cream of broccoli soup."

The waiter nodded and walked off to the kitchen. I glanced back over at Felix to find him smiling at me—always smiling. I couldn't figure him out. Why was he paying so much attention to me? I couldn't have seemed that special to a human. Especially a drop dead gorgeous human like Felix. Which made me wonder, why was he bothering with me? If he was looking for a relationship then he was doomed. A relationship with me could never happen. I was a mermaid princess and I would probably be forced into some arranged marriage with a prince from another sea. That thought made me want to gag.

"So," Felix started, drawing my attention to his voice. "Are you a local? Or are you visiting…?"

"Oh, I live here." I replied quickly. "I've been here for about a month or so."

"Hmm, I guess that's why I've never really seen you around before." He murmured softly.

"So, are you here for work or something?"

I shook my head. "I came here to get away from… work."

Felix tilted his head to the side. "So, you're on vacation?"

"I guess you could say that." I replied quietly.

"So, what is it, exactly, that you do?" Felix asked, pressing me for more information.

"Well…" I started, trying to think of a job that would sound plausible for me. "I'm a marine biologist. I've been studying the creatures of the arctic—how they live and get by."

Felix hummed in response. "That sounds rather fascinating. Probably much more interesting than what I do."

I tilted my head to the side. "And what is it that you do?"

"I'm a historian and archeologist." He stated, flashing me a smile. "I just do research and document things about dead people and events that happened over a thousand years ago."

My eyes lit up as he spoke. "So, you like history, then?"

"Hmm… do I like history?" Felix paused for a moment to think. I thought that he would answer me right away and say that he did but, he really took time to think about it. "Well, it's kind of hard to say. There are aspects of history that I find I'm really close to and they upset me, to be honest. However, there are aspects that I really like. After a while, to me, history becomes something that I can just tell people about as if that part of history is in my memory. It is enjoyable to let people know of all the things that mankind has accomplished."

"That sounds amazing." I replied dreamily, trying to imagine what it would be like to learn things about people who lived many years before me.

Felix shrugged. "Well, it's just something that I'm good at, I guess."

I raised an eyebrow at the remark. "You guess? You mean, you don't know if you're good at your profession or not? You're still in indecision?"

Felix softly laughed. "I suppose I am good at it if you really must inquire. It's just something that comes naturally to me. And, either way, it puts food on the table."

As if just waiting for the perfect moment, the waiter came and placed our food in front of us. Felix and I thanked him and he quickly left us alone. My eyes floated back over to gaze at Felix and he was watching me, a smile ever present on his face. I still couldn't get over how beautiful he was. I didn't think it was possible for a human to look so incredible. He was so… alluring. Everything about him drew me in. I wanted to be here.

A grin spread across Felix's face after a moment. "Noel, are you going to eat your food?"

I felt as if I was suddenly pulled back to reality. I had lost myself in my thoughts and it showed. I smiled and slightly lowered my head in embarrassment. "Y-yeah."

I turned my attention to the soup before me and I spooned a few mouthfuls into my mouth. Okay, this was officially the most delicious lunch I had had in a while. What more was to be expected of a top notch café like this one? I could only imagine where it was that Felix might go out for dinner. Unless he was just trying to impress me and coming to this café might make me think he was rich. But he knew the people here. It must've meant that he came here often, right? Thinking about it was giving me a headache. So, I looked back up at Felix and temporarily stopped eating my soup.

"So, umm, how is it that you seem to know everyone around here?" I asked, stating one of the things I was curious about.

Felix chuckled. "I don't know _everyone_ who works here. I only know the veteran workers. They wont let any of the new workers come near me."

I had to laugh at this. "And why is it that you're always served by the workers with more experience? Could it possibly be that most of the new workers are female and would be far too distracted by your stunning good looks to even work?"

"You think I'm good looking?" Felix asked with a smile.

A deep blush made its way to my face and I lowered my eyes to look at my soup. As if distracted, I mindlessly stirred my soup around with the spoon. I shyly allowed my gaze to lift back to Felix.

"I might. Then again, strange things have been happening today and I'm wondering if I even woke up this morning."

Felix softly laughed. "Well, I can assure you that you are awake. I know that I'm quite real. And if you claim that you are asleep, then, I must say that this is the first time I've ever had a conversation with someone whose been sleeping."

"Okay, so I must be awake then." I stated while eating another spoonful of soup.

"Yes, you must." Felix repeated, his joking manor of speaking slowly becoming more somber and mysterious. "And, as far as the new workers go… you are right to believe that they are female. However, I don't think it's my appearance that prevents them from serving me."

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. "Then, what do you think it is?"

Felix remained silent for a good chunk of time before replying. "Well… I don't think that the owners of this place want to lose any workers and, well… I don't mean to scare you, but… unfortunate things seem to befall the women I hang out with. I can't seem to figure out why."

The feeling of nervousness and fear returned to me as Felix told me this. What exactly did he mean? Unfortunate things seem to befall the women he hangs out with? What kind of unfortunate things? I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and ate another spoonful of soup in an attempt to calm myself. I saw Felix frown and he lowered his eyes from me for the first time.

"I'm sorry." He apologized softly. "I shouldn't have said that. Please, I don't want you to worry."

"No, no, that's alright." I lied quietly. I managed the pull a smile onto my face. "At least you gave me fair warning, right?"

Felix softly laughed. "I suppose I did."

I let my eyes linger on Felix's face for a moment before voicing one of my concerns about what he told me—although not directly. "So, what exactly do you mean by 'unfortunate'?"

"Well…" Felix started, his voice becoming thoughtful. I could see that flicker of mystery in his eyes again as he responded. "The last woman I hung out with was murdered by her ex-husband and then he killed himself right after. Oh, and there have been countless women who have commit suicide shortly after being with me. It's quite depressing, really."

Almost a look of sadness crossed his face as he gazed pensively at me. "You won't kill yourself, will you?"

All of a sudden, I felt completely flustered. First he was telling me that the women who hung out with him died and now he was asking me if I would kill myself? How was I supposed to respond to that?

"Well of course I'm not going to commit suicide! That would be stupid! Besides, I have so much that I have to live for! I've got my job, I've got friends, and I still want to meet my sister."

Felix's eyes widened in shock at something I said. "You mean, you have a sister and you haven't met her yet?"

"Y-yeah." I replied quietly, feeling like I said too much. "She's my younger twin. We were separated at birth. She… lives in Antarctica. She does research there."

"Really." Felix murmured silently. A smile crossed his face at he gazed into my eyes once again. "I have a friend who's going to do research in Antarctica in a few months time. Maybe he knows your sister."

I smiled back at Felix. "Maybe."

Felix softly laughed. "Well, in any case, I'm glad that you aren't planning on killing yourself. I really like you."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as Felix told me this. He liked me? Did he seriously just say that? I felt more flustered than I had before when he told me about his unfortunate women. What was I going to say? Wait, unfortunate women… there was something.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I don't have any ex-husbands, boyfriends, or lovers." I retorted breathlessly.

Felix laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is."

I was going to respond when a soft beeping sounded in a melody I recognized as Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Felix groaned as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket. I swear I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Stop calling me, you hopeless wreck'. He proceeded to turn off his phone before turning his attention back to me.

"Sorry about that." He apologized softly. "My cousin is an emotional wreck and he feels the need to look to me for support."

I frowned. "If he's in such a state then why aren't you showing him any support? I mean, I'm just some stranger that you decided to take out for lunch. Shouldn't family be more important than me?"

Felix shook his head in frustration. "You don't quite understand the situation. You see, he's been like this for years. Years! And just because he can't get over the love of a woman who left him."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I tried to think of something, but my thoughts were coming up dry. So, I tried to say something off the top of my head. "Well, maybe she really meant something to him. Although, I can't really say that. There must not have been any kind of affection on her side if she left him which would mean that there couldn't have been much between them."

"—or she could have loved him very much and there was a huge bond between them and their relationship didn't work out because she was murdered."

I gasped in surprise as a new and somewhat angry voice spoke. I turned to see the source of the voice and my eyes widened in shock. A man with dark, dark hair stood there glaring at Felix with a gaze of sheer hatred. I was surprised to find that he had the same golden eyes that Felix had. Being around him unsettled me. It was like some dark cloud was lingering around him ready to strike anyone who got too close. This man, however, paid no attention to me. I followed his magnificent gaze of hatred over to Felix who was rolling his eyes. He looked over at the man as if in disbelief.

"Really, Mathias?" He asked skeptically. He clearly wasn't pleased with this intrusion. "Can you not see that I have a guest?"

Felix waved his hand to indicate my presence. This… Mathias looked over at me for the first time and I felt as small and insignificant as possible. I didn't want to be here. Not with him standing there. This adventure was beginning to get dangerous and I wanted to go back home. Back to the ocean. After all, what harm could befall me there? The human world was dangerous.

"Yes, Felix. I can clearly see that you have a guest. Not that I particularly care." Mathias stated bitterly while folding his arms over his chest. "Besides, I thought that you only went for… beautiful maidens with long blonde hair and shining green eyes."

I hated the way Mathias was speaking. Just who was he to come here and say these things to Felix? It was so infuriating! I wanted to say something back to him, but I couldn't. I could only sit there and watch as he argued with Felix over some matter that I couldn't even recall. Why was Mathias instigating all of this contention?

"You're unbelievable." Felix muttered while rolling his eyes again. "But, if you really must speak with me then allow me to finish up here."

Mathias remained silent for a moment before curtly replying, "Fine."

I watched as Mathias walked away in complete wonder. He really was something, wasn't he? Felix wasn't kidding when he called him an 'emotional wreck'. I frowned and Felix let out a long sigh.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, my eyes still lingering on Mathias as he left the café.

"Yeah." Felix replied quietly as if sad. "I'm really sorry about that, Noel. I didn't think that he would actually come here. Sorry if that kind of ruined your lunch for you."

I shook my head in protest. "No, no, don't worry. It's alright, I swear. Although, I guess this means that you have to leave soon?"

Felix sighed. "Yeah, probably. I don't want Mathias to think I completely ditched him. I'm pretty much the only family member he has that he can trust. Although, I would like to spend more time with you."

I found myself blushing again as Felix said this. He liked me and he wanted to spend more time with me. I couldn't believe that this was happening. It was so… sudden. I was certain that I was smiling and he was smiling back at me. Suddenly, the previous event seemed like it had never occurred. This moment was perfect and there was nothing that could—

"Are you ready for the bill?"

I glanced over to find that the waiter had returned to the table. The moment was over. It had been shattered, and soon, I would no longer be with Felix. Fate was cruel. However, Felix didn't seem very upset upon the arrival of the waiter. He instantly had a wallet in his hands and he passed a fifty dollar bill to the waiter.

"Here. This should cover the meal. The rest is your tip, as usual." Felix said while standing up. He walked over to my side of the table and offered me his hand with a cheerful smile. "Mademoiselle?"

I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. We walked away from the table hand in hand, and made our way to the exit. I truly didn't want to leave him just yet, but he didn't seem too worried. As soon as we were outside of the café, Felix turned to gaze intently into my eyes.

"You know, I truly do want to see you again." He murmured softly. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Of course!" I replied while smiling cheekily at him. "After all, I'm on vacation, remember? There really isn't anything for me to do that would keep me busy."

"Too true, Blue." He replied with a playful smile.

"Blue?" I repeated incredulously. "What brought that on?"

"I don't know." He replied as if trying to contemplate that question for himself. "I like it. It's the colour of your hair and eyes and, well, it suits you."

I giggled softly. "I'm not quite sure I like the name, but alright."

Felix smiled. "So tomorrow night, then."

"Tomorrow night." I repeated as if in a trance.

"I want you to meet me at a restaurant called Ocean's Outlook. I'll await you there." He told me while taking one of my hands in his. He raised my hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. And then he was gone.

I stood there in both amazement and shock. I had a date with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen! Wait. I had a date with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. And he was taking me to the fanciest restaurant in town! I needed to get ready for tomorrow night! And so, I made my way to the Atlantic Ocean to seek out help.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Noel, are you alright in there?"

"Umm, maybe." I lied pathetically as I struggled with a piece of lavender fabric.

This was really, really sad. I was losing in a fight against a dress. Not just any dress though—a really expensive Christian Siriano dress. It was purely made of silk and I assumed that would make it easier to slip on. My assumptions were completely wrong. The dress was tiny and I could barely get it up over my hips or down over my shoulders. Stupid, stupid, stupid, good for nothing dress.

Giving up with the resilient piece of fabric, I tossed it over the dressing room door. "Rina, this one is no good. Can you pass me the white one?"

I heard my best friend sigh deeply on the other side of the door. Her footsteps echoed on the floor and the lavender dress seemingly flew off the door. A white one quickly replaced it.

"You'd better pick one soon, Noel." Rina warned tiredly. "You're running out of dresses."

As I pulled the white dress off the door, I paused to glance in the direction where Rina's voice had come from. "How many more are there?"

"Let's see. There are only…" Rina trailed off and I heard her silently begin to count. "Three dresses left."

I gasped. "Only three?"

Rina laughed at my reaction. "Yes, three. Honestly though, you've got to pick one of these dresses. You've already tried on ten. The one you've got now is the eleventh."

"Great," I muttered as I pulled on the strapless white dress.

Feeling I had the garment on just right, I looked into a mirror to observe myself. I frowned. Something was off. I looked… too formal. Perhaps I needed another opinion. I exited the dressing room and my eyes immediately searched for Rina. They found her sitting on a round platform next to a pile of dresses. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning back with her arms to support her. As soon as she saw me, that frown disappeared and turned into a smile. She was biting her lips so it was safe to assume she was holding back laughter.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her sternly. "What?"

"Who exactly are you going out with?" She immediately replied in question. "The Prince of England?"

For a moment, the image of Felix dressed as royalty flashed through my mind and I blushed. Realizing that those thoughts were silly, I immediately shook my head to get rid of them and to let Rina know that I wasn't dating a prince.

"Felix is not a prince. However, he is very rich." I explained confidently. I paused for a moment afterward. "At least, I should think he is. He gave a waiter a fifty dollar tip when we went out for lunch today."

Rina looked at me with thoughtful eyes. She took a moment to contemplate what I had told her before she gave me an answer. "How did he talk to you? Was he being casual? Formal? Did he imply that he wants you a certain way?"

My face turned a bright shade of red after Rina made that remark. "R-Rina! He didn't imply anything! He was being very formal and very nice and I don't think that he's the type of guy to—"

"That's not what I meant!" Rina quickly piped in. "I wasn't implying that he wanted you in a physical way. What I was asking was if he expected you to be more than what you are. Was he implicating that you should dress richer than you appear to be?"

I lowered my head in shame as I took in Rina's words. Of course she wouldn't be implying anything sexual. She hadn't quite reached the age where girls like to talk about that kind of thing. Then again, maybe her mind had surpassed that age. She was only fourteen, but she acted more like she was twenty.

Thinking about her words, I thought about Felix before replying. "Well, I was getting mixed impressions from him. It sounded as if he really liked me. He was being very polite and well-mannered. However, he's been making a point to show off his money. I guess that's why I tried to pick fancier dresses."

Rina brought a hand to her chin as she thought about my response. "Then you need a different style of dress. Wait here."

I was given no choice in the matter as Rina ran off into the store. I was left to wait in the confines of the dressing room—that is, unless I wanted to model the white dress that didn't even look that great on me to begin with. With a frustrated sigh, I turned to enter the small room I'd been in before. I started stripping down to nothing as soon as the door was locked behind me. After all, what more could I do?

"Noel?"

"Mhmm? Rina? You found a dress?" I asked as I tossed the white one over the door.

"Yeah," she quickly replied. "Try this one on."

A dark blue dress was tossed over the door and the white one was taken. I didn't bother to look at the dress as I pulled it off the door. I slipped the fabric over my body and was surprised to find that that was all I had to do. There were no tedious zippers or ties or sashes—it was just a plain navy blue dress. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled at what I saw. Rina was a fashion genius.

The dress I wore was very simple. The material was comfortable, soft to the touch and complimented the curves of my body quite well. The dress covered most of my chest yet left my shoulders exposed, the straps resting where my shoulders rounded off. My arms were left exposed. The bottom of the dress fanned out to my knees keeping the garment modest yet sexy.

Satisfied, I opened to door of the change room to glance happily at Rina. My satisfaction was reflected on her face the moment she saw me. I ran over to her and flung my arms around her neck.

"Oh Rina, this dress is perfect!" I stated excitedly. "You're amazing!"

"Yeah, I know." She replied with a smug smile. "Plus it's a lot cheaper than all those other dresses you picked out. I'm certain that this dress will please your date."

"Felix is really going to like it." I replied while pulling away from my friend. "At least, I think he will. I don't know him well enough to tell but I'm going to go ahead and assume."

Rina leaned her weight to one side and looked at me with a smile. "I'd very much like to meet this Felix sometime. I need to approve of him still. I'm not entirely sure he's worthy of you, Noel. You deserve somebody very, very special."

"Felix is pretty special." I replied with a laugh. "Apparently women who date him have the worst of luck. All of them usually end up committing suicide or have been murdered by an ex husband or boyfriend. Thankfully, I don't have any ex's and I don't plan on killing myself anytime soon."

Rina didn't take my statement as lightly as I thought she would. "Women who date him die? Noel, that is not a good sign!"

I withdrew into the change room in defense. "Rina, I was just joking around. I'll be fine. Felix is a nice guy, I swear."

I listened for Rina's voice beyond the door. She was silent for a moment before replying. "Well, alright. I trust you. But if I don't see you a day after your date, I'm hunting you and Felix down."

"Alright." I replied as I pulled my sweater over my head, already out of the dress and back in my jeans. "It's a fair deal, I suppose."

With all my original clothes back on, I stepped out of the change room, the dress in my arms. "Now, let's go pay for this dress."

Rina and I left the dressing room to pay for the said garment before making our way out of the dress shop. Our shopping trip wasn't over though. I still needed shoes and accessories. Shoes were the next thing I had to acquire.

"So Noel, what is this guy, this… Felix like?" Rina questioned as we walked through the mall. "You haven't given me much to go on."

"Well…" My grip tightened on the shopping bag as I contemplated Rina's question. What was Felix like? He was still a mystery to me. I didn't know enough about him to assure Rina of what he is actually like. "Felix is… well, he's Felix! I'm still trying to figure Felix out. So far, all I know is that he's very nice, easy to talk to, and rich."

"So the guy has money." Rina stated as we entered a shoe store. "What does he do?"

"He's a historian and archeologist." I quickly replied, sure of what I was saying this time.

Rina paused to look skeptically at me. "Umm, how old is Felix?"

I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out. Felix hadn't told me his age. He looked to be around twenty but… Oh! I could see why Rina was concerned. Usually, people in the area of history were older and more experienced. For Felix to be in that area, he'd most likely gone through college or university. That would put him in his mid twenties. And then it appeared as if he had all of this money. How had he made so much in so little time? Now I was beginning to worry about my date. I would not be able to sleep tonight.

"Well, Felix never told me." I replied to Rina's question rather quietly—unsure. "I can see your concern about his age. He isn't old though. He looks like he's twenty. I'm beginning to wonder about his money though. Maybe he won the lottery or something?"

Rina hummed quietly in response while she looked through shelves of shoes. "The lottery, eh? I suppose that would give him reason to show off his riches. Maybe he's just looking for a pretty girl to hang on his arm to keep up appearances and that's all he wants you for."

"Rina!" I said in a scolding voice. "Felix does not seem the type to do that."

Rina simply ignored my outburst and continued to search through the shoes. "I was just saying, Noel. There's no need to get upset. It's just a possibility. Maybe I'm wrong and you're right. We won't know until tomorrow night—well, you won't. I'll still be in the dark until you come and inform me of all that happens. Now try on these shoes."

Rina shoved a pair of black shoes into my hands just as I was about to make a retort. I looked down at the shoes to find my reflection looking back at me. I looked dazed and confused. "You want me to wear shiny shoes?"

"Yes, I do. It'll go well with your dress." She explained while taking a seat on one of the chairs that were scattered about the store.

I sighed as I took a seat on one of the chairs. I looked down at the shoes in my hand once more. Shiny shoes. Who'd ever thought I'd wear shiny shoes? I placed the shoes to my side and reached down to pull the tan boots off my feet. I liked my tan boots—why couldn't I wear my tan boots tomorrow night? They were warm and comfortable and… and didn't have a humongous heel.

"Rina, why are you making me wear shoes with high heels?" I asked as I slipped the black, shiny footwear onto my feet. Now that I actually had the shoes on, I could say that they did look nice—despite my worries of wearing shiny shoes.

"I don't know." Rina replied while resting her chin in her hand. "You strike me as the kind of person who would wear heels and your Felix strikes me as the kind of person who would like to see you in heels."

I laughed as I stood up to test my balance in the shoes. I felt a little wobbly but was able to keep control of myself. I took a few steps in the shoes I was quickly growing fond of.

"And how is it that Felix strikes you as that kind of person? For all you know, he may prefer to see me clad in torn jeans and sneakers."

"Then why would you be going through all this trouble just to buy the perfect outfit?"

Rina was a snake. She had to be. There was no other way to explain her quick tongue. No matter what I said, she'd quickly reply with a smart and witty response that left me completely lost for words. She got me with her words. All I could do was stare at her in disbelief while she smiled away.

"How can you just do that?" I asked while sitting back down at the chair, taking off the shoes.

A look of confusion crossed her face and she straightened up. "Do what?"

"That." I replied bluntly as I set the shiny shoes aside. "What you did a moment ago—making quick comebacks to what I think are good arguments. Boom! You end it with a single statement. How do you do it?"

Rina stayed quiet for a long while before she burst out into a fit of laughter. "Noel, you sound so offended!"

I pulled on one of my boots and raised an eyebrow at Rina. "You totally shot me down, though. And here I thought I had a good argument. So, what I want to know is how you did it?"

Rina smirked. "Why? Do you think you're gonna need ammo for tomorrow night?"

I took a moment to think before replying. "Possibly."

Rina chuckled again. "I was just stating the facts, Noel. You said something which contradicted yourself and unknowingly brought it up."

"Interesting…" I murmured as I tilted my head to the side. "I'll have to remember that."

"Yeah…" Rina softly replied. Her eyes fell upon the black shoes by my side. "So, are you going to get the shoes?"

I glanced down at the shiny shoes and smiled. "Yes. Yes, I believe I will get the shiny, black shoes. Thanks for finding them."

"No problem at all." Rina replied while standing proudly. "So, have you got any accessories to wear with your outfit?"

Picking up the shoes, I also stood up. "I've got some stuff back in my kingdom that would go perfect with this. I'm planning on going to get them tonight."

Rina frowned as she began to walk towards the counter. "Well, when you're in the ocean, just be careful. There've been some strange sightings."

"Strange sightings?" I replied with suspicion lingering in my voice. "Like what?"

"Some of my people have claimed to have seen the shape of a castle far off but then, it just disappeared. The sightings have gotten further and further north so, just beware." She stated solemnly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're my best friend."

"Alright." I quietly replied. "I'll be careful."

And then we went to go pay for my shoes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I had to be careful. That was what Rina had told me. There was some unknown danger lurking in the ocean that could be potentially harmful. The last thing I wanted was to be found by this threat. I just wanted to get to my kingdom, get the accessories I wanted, and get back to the surface. Today was the day I'd be going out with Felix, after all. The one thing that I would've hated more than to be found by the lurking danger was to be late for my date.

Paranoia had overcome my senses. Everything that had been happening was getting me worked up. I had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't know why. I continually looked over my shoulder to observe the cascade of ocean around me in search for some impending doom. Rina's words had me worried.

"_Well, when you__'__re in the ocean, just be careful. There__'__ve been some strange sightings. Some of my people have claimed to have seen the shape of a castle far off but then, it just disappeared. The sightings have gotten further and further north so, just beware."_

Just what did that mean? Was there some ghost-like castle travelling about the Atlantic and Arctic border? It sounded rather silly to me; a ghost castle terrorizing the seas. I wanted to ignore it, to believe that it was just some story that had been circulating in the waters. Unfortunately, I knew I could not let it go. As a Mermaid Princess, it was my obligation to protect my kingdom. Story or not, this 'ghost castle' had to be treated as a real thing.

I tried not to worry about it. There was nothing I could do to help the situation now. There was nothing I could do until I returned to the Arctic Palace. Nothing but worry about my date tonight. Ah, there it was. More unease. Every time I entertained the thought of being on a date with Felix, my stomach did flip-flops. I despised the circus of nervousness within me. It was a horrible feeling. I would have thought that nervousness was a normal thing, but I wasn't feeling good about this at all. Something bad was coming. I knew that. I just didn't know whether or not it would come with Felix or the ghost castle.

My fear began to ease as the area around me became familiar. I was very close to my palace now. I swam with eagerness, hoping to get there soon. I had been gone for quite a while. My people would be glad to see me again. Perhaps I would learn more about these sightings as well.

My palace soon came into view and a smile lit up my face. I was home again – for now. I'd be leaving as soon as I retrieved my jewelery. But, alas, unease returned to me and I found that my smile had been wiped away. Where was everyone? The palace grounds seemed so… desolate. Empty.

I stopped swimming and quickly observed my surroundings. This wasn't right. There were normally hundreds of mermaids lingering about the palace grounds. There was not a single being in sight. It was just too quiet.

Deciding that I would not enter my palace through the main entrance, I silently made my way up to the balcony of my room. I felt like some sort of criminal as I entered my room. That was a crime in itself. I was sneaking around my own palace for goodness' sake! I shouldn't be feeling guilty for doing this. I should feel free to roam about my castle whenever I want. But, oh, that feeling of impending doom was still there. And, with that feeling present, I wanted to get in, get out, and go back to the surface.

I quickly scanned my room for my jewellery box. It was placed on the surface of my dresser – right where I had left it. It was open and its contents were scattered about the box – not how I had left it. I quickly swam over to the box and observed the mess that had been made. I sorted through strings of white pearls; bracelets, necklaces, earrings, any type of jewellery that a princess could need. With the state my jewellery was in, it looked like someone was searching through it. That was the only explanation I could think of. All the jewellery was still there.

I took a bracelet from the jewellery box as well as a necklace. I would string the pearls from it onto my pendant later on. This was all I needed for tonight. Now all I had to do was leave. I headed to the balcony but swiftly stopped myself. Just what was I? A Mermaid Princess or a coward? This was my palace. My people were missing. Something was wrong. It was my responsibility to figure out what it was.

I headed back through my empty room to pass through the door into an empty hall. Empty, empty, empty. Silence had never been so unwelcoming. Especially when that silence wasn't supposed to be. There should have been mermaids swimming about. There should have been some kind of commotion.

I made my way through the halls of my palace, a sense of disappointment washing over me. No mermaids, no threats, no nothing. This was becoming pointless. I let out a long deep sigh as I swam into the throne room. Like the hallways before, it was empty. Empty, empty—

"Well now, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

I gasped and my body jerked towards the masculine voice that cut through the silence. Deep blue locked with crimson and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Who was this stranger? How did he get in here? Why was he here?

I took a moment to observe the strange intruder. Silver hair framed his pale face and he wore a cocky smile. He wore dark clothes to cover his body, yet left his chest exposed for all to see – perhaps a way to seduce poor, unsuspecting women? He was young and fairly attractive, I must admit. Although, he wasn't nearly as good-looking as Felix. Or even Felix's overemotional cousin. What was his name again? Mathias?

I really couldn't care less about Felix's cousin right now. However, what I did care about was why this man was here. Why he was lounging upon _my throne_ looking like he owned the place. My hands tightened into fists, angered by the position he had put me in – acting like he had authority over me. I would _not_ allow this.

"Who are you?" I demanded sharply. "What are you doing here?"

The man stood up and he began to slowly walk towards me. "Why princess, you sound rather rude. Almost as if you don't want me here. And after I came all this way just to see you, too."

I shifted away from him with every step he took. I didn't want him anywhere near me. The tone in his voice was anything but welcoming – even if he was trying to sound polite. 'Trying' being the key word.

"I said 'Who are you'." I repeated, my voice strong in my demands. I wouldn't let this man think me to be afraid. And was I afraid? No. Was I disturbed by his presence? Very.

"Why, dearest princess, my name is Gaito." He answered, his voice thick with false sweetness. "I am the Prince of Panthalessa who has come to take you away from this place. I have long sought out your loveliness, and now, I've finally found you, my precious Arctic Beauty."

Mesmerized by his words – those horribly false, horribly sweet, horribly enticing words – I hadn't noticed that this man, Gaito, had come right up to me. And as he called me his Arctic Beauty, he placed a single red rose behind my right ear. I felt frozen in place as the hand that once held the rose trailed down the side of my neck to lift the pendant off of my chest.

"What an interesting trinket," he purred softly. "…My Arctic Beauty."

"I'm… your…"

Something clicked in my mind. This wasn't right. I wasn't acting right. I was acting like some childish little girl being drawn in by a stranger with candies. My gaze hardened and I jerked away from the unsuspecting Gaito. He looked at me, surprised by what had just happened – like he'd been expecting me to give in without a fight. I took in a deep breath and then… I screamed out loud.

"I am not your Arctic Beauty! I'm… I'm…" I tore the rose from my hair and threw it on the ground.

"I'M BLUE!"

And with that, I swam. I swam as fast and as far away from the man, Gaito, as I could. I could hear him yelling out from behind me. But I didn't stop. I kept on swimming harder, faster, and stronger. I kept on thinking of Felix. I couldn't miss my date with him. I wouldn't stand him up. I wouldn't let myself be 'taken away' by Gaito.

And then I thought of Rina. Her ocean was next to mine. She could possibly be Gaito's next victim. I wouldn't miss my date, but I also wouldn't leave my best friend without a warning. I headed in the direction of the North Atlantic Ocean swimming as fast as I could until I was too physically exhausted to do so any longer. Eventually, I had to stop to rest. My body needed to regenerate. I was, at last, safe. For now.

"Noel?"

My body tensed up as soon as I heard the voice, but relaxed once I recognized it. I looked up to gaze at a very worried Rina. What was she doing here? Wasn't she back at her palace? I didn't even have the time to ask the question before Rina's arms were around me in a tight embrace.

"Thank Aqua-Regina, you're alright!" She cried out.

"Rina…" I said her name softly, realizing that hugging someone out of the blue was quite out of character for her. And then I understood the meaning of her words. "You… knew I was in trouble?"

Rina moved away from me, her eyes thoughtful. "I knew the moment I returned to my kingdom. All the mermaids from your kingdom were there. Every single one. Except for you. I knew that you were returning to your kingdom at some point and I… I… I was just so worried about you."

I hugged Rina tightly – to remind her that I was there. That I was safe. Yet, I was completely serious. I understood what had almost happened to me. I had almost been taken away by that man.

"Rina," I started with a soft yet serious voice. "Rina, there was a man there."

Rina pulled away from me with a look of confusion. "A man? Where? What exactly are you talking about?"

I breathed in deeply, clutching my pendant. "A man named Gaito. He was in my palace. He spoke of taking me away. I think… I think he was after my pearl."

"Gaito…" Rina repeated the name. "You're certain that he was after your pearl?"

I nodded. There couldn't have been any other explanation. "When I was in my room, it looked as if someone was rummaging through my jewellery box and later, Gaito seemed rather interested in my pendant. I can see no other reason why he would have been in my palace. He had been waiting for me, Rina. He was waiting!"

Rina placed a hand on my shoulder, her emerald eyes serious and full of worry. "I think you should come back to my palace. Safety in numbers, you know."

I temporarily froze. To go back to Rina's palace now would mean I would have to miss my date. "But Rina… what about Felix?"

Rina sighed, looking away sadly. "Honestly, Noel, I don't think it's very safe. Considering the incident that just occurred—"

"But Rina," I quickly cut in. "Felix is human! He thinks I'm human! Gaito wouldn't know where to find me if I'm on land. I would be safe!"

Rina seemed taken aback. She was hesitant. "Are… are you really sure… that you want to…"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. I won't leave Felix waiting."

Rina was quiet, torment reflecting in her emerald eyes. She looked so torn. I could tell that she wanted me to come back with her, and I could also tell that there was a part of her that wanted me to go. What I couldn't tell was which desire was stronger. So I had to wait for her to respond.

Rina let out a huff, a look of defeat crossing her face one moment only to be turned into a stern look the next.

"After your date tonight, come right back to my palace."

I let out a sigh of relief. She was going to let me go. I looked at her thankfully. "Don't worry. I will."

"Promise me!" She quickly demanded. "Promise me you will come back _right_ after your date."

I let her words sink in for a brief moment. Thoughtfully taking her hands in mine, I looked into her eyes completely serious. "Rina, I swear to you that I will come right back here after my date. You're my best friend. I won't leave you to that madman. I will be back."

Rina nodded before slowly moving away from me. "Swim fast, Noel."

I smiled at her in return and watched and she turned her tail on me and swam back to her palace. And now it was my turn to take my leave. It was time for me to return to the surface and meet once again with the mysterious Felix.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Breathe. Just breathe,_ I told myself over and over again. _It__'__s just a date._

Yeah, a date with a very mysterious, very good looking guy while there was some creep terrorizing the oceans. I was completely ready for this. I was dressed in the attire Rina and I had bought yesterday and was approaching the restaurant's entrance. I should have been both excited and nervous about my date, but all I could think of was Gaito. I didn't even bother to take any notice to the lightly falling snow around me. Would he try to get Rina while I was gone? Or would he, perhaps, go in the opposite direction and go after the innocent Pink Mermaid Princess in the North Pacific?

I tried to ignore the thoughts as I made my way into the restaurant. The moment I stepped through the door, I was completely awed. I felt like I'd just walked into another dimension! This place was so surreal! So fancy and extravagant! It was decorated in the fashion that my palace was built: large, spacious, and _meant_ for royalty. And this was just a fancy restaurant! I couldn't even imagine what the Queen's palace looked like if _this_ was a restaurant.

I was welcomed by the maître d' and he offered to take my coat. I allowed him to take the dark-blue fabric off my shoulders, still awed by the magnificent restaurant. The maître d' seized my attention once again by asking if I was here to dine with a certain 'Felix Mason', to which I responded with a 'Yes'. He motioned for me to follow him, so I did, the nervousness quickly seeping back into my veins.

I tried to remember my advice from before. Just breathe. It's only a date. Yet the nervousness wouldn't subside. I tried to find other ways to distract myself as I was led through the massive seaside restaurant. I listened to a band that was playing jazzy music somewhere in the vast room. The song was pretty, but it wasn't doing anything for my nerves. It kept repeating the phrase "The look of love is in your eyes." All I could think of was Felix and all I could do was worry if we fell in love. It wouldn't bode well at all. The sad thing was, as these thoughts filled my mind, I found myself wishing that Felix would find something he didn't like about me.

The maître d' led me around a corner of booths and to a secluded area. It was almost like a completely different room from the rest of the restaurant. The wall that divided it from the larger area was a fancy looking iron fence covered in lush, green vines – vines that were covered in not red, but blue roses. As if this feature hadn't taken my breath away already, what I beheld as I entered the room left me in awe.

I stepped through an archway and onto a patio floor – despite the fact that the room was inside. It was like stepping into a Greek paradise that was fitting for the gods themselves. The corners of the room were large columns of stone that held up walls of windows so that the ocean and the lightly falling snow could be clearly viewed. These columns, like the fence, were also adorned by vines beholding blue roses that trailed up to the ceiling. Oh, the ceiling! It was shaped like a dome, but instead of being normal plaster, this ceiling mirrored a starry sky as if there were no ceiling at all.

But what made this paradise the glorious thing it was, was the man standing by a table for two, looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Felix walked slowly in my direction, his amber eyes never leaving me. I carefully watched his actions as he approached, curious as to how the awe-struck man would greet me. He stopped and lowered himself so he was kneeling before me. He gently took my hand and leaned forward to place a kiss upon it. I could feel my cheeks turn a rosy colour as his lips lingered on my skin. Slowly, he moved away and released my hand. As he stood up, my eyes fell to the hand he'd kissed, for a kiss wasn't all he'd left there. A corsage made up of blue roses adorned my wrist, tied in place by a silky indigo ribbon.

"A gift for the beautiful woman who has decided to join me tonight." He said softly.

My eyes lifted to his and I almost melted when I found him smiling at me. Still slightly awed by the entire situation, I breathlessly replied, "It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you, Felix."

"You're very welcome, Noel." Felix's answered, his smile widening. He then slid his arm around my waist, and slowly led me to the table.

In a very gentleman-like manner, he pulled my seat out for me, allowing me to sit down. Once I was settled, he went to sit down across from me. Sapphire connected with gold and I became a prisoner of his mystifying gaze. I could do nothing but sit there in silence and marvel at everything that occurred in that wonderful, lingering moment.

A playful grin made its way onto Felix's face as he looked at me. "Why, Blue, what's this? More silence? I thought we were past all of that."

I let out a small laugh as Felix used my nickname. I couldn't help but think back to earlier when I had called myself that to Gaito. And just yesterday, I'd said I wasn't so fond of it. Perhaps it was growing on me. In any case, I didn't really mind. I had to think of a witty response to match Felix's question.

"You do realize that it's hard for one to talk when they're overwhelmed by such decorum on a first date, right?" I asked, pleased with my response. I could even make a conversation flow with this certain topic. "Do you do this for all of your dates?"

Felix chuckled softly. He reached out a hand across the table to take one of mine in it – a small gesture, but I noticed. "No. Just for you. I like you, remember? I wouldn't do this for just anyone, after all."

I could feel my cheeks redden as he told me this. The fact that he was holding my hand wasn't helping either. All of this just seemed like so much for a first date. The current setting made me imagine Felix going down on one knee and proposing to me. And this was only our second meeting. The thought was just… okay, in all honesty, it was really weird. I quickly pushed it from my mind and furthered the conversation.

"If I'm so special, what do you do for all your other dates?" I questioned mischievously, a smile playing on my lips. "Do you take them to that fancy little café and then take them to McDonalds?"

Felix burst out laughing as I said that. When I thought he'd composed himself enough to answer, he just snickered. I honestly didn't see what was so funny about what I'd said. Sure, I added in that McDonalds bit for fun, but was it really that 'laugh out loud' funny? Apparently Felix thought so.

"Woooow." He stated, still somewhat snickering. "I wasn't expecting that. Honestly though, no sensible man should _ever_ take his date to… _McDonalds_. That's just plain tacky. No, I usually take my dates either here or to another classy restaurant, although I never get dining rooms like these for them." Felix smiled and by the look in his eyes, he was recalling his past dates with what looked like amusement. "It's kind of funny really. Pretty much every single one of them overdressed for the occasion. They were way overdone and just looked plain silly. But you…" Felix looked me in the eyes and smiled warmly. "You're completely perfect."

His statement caught me off guard and all I could do in response was smile shyly, blush, and look down at the table. Thank goodness for Rina and her fashion genius. The maître d', who'd been waiting for Felix and I to settle in the room, then came to offer us drinks, saving me from an awkward silence. Once that had been taken care of, I turned my attention to Felix, thinking of how I could bring up some of the things Rina and I had spoken of. Money and age the main thing.

"So, how is it you are able to afford all of this? I mean, from what I can tell, you must be somewhere in your twenties. After all, you yourself stated that you were a historian and to have that kind of status, you must have gone through some form of secondary schooling. Yet, if this is the case, you mustn't have been doing this for very long, however, you seem to be quite wealthy." I voiced, curious as to how he might respond. "Am I right to assume this?"

Felix closed his eyes, taking a moment to reflect on what I'd said. When he opened them, I could see many things flicker in those luminescent yellow orbs. Defensiveness, thoughtfulness, perhaps even sadness. Though something about that sadness seemed off.

"You are right to assume that I am wealthy. Believe me, you aren't the first to think so. But you are the first to bring it up in a conversation. Especially in the way which you did." He paused, giving my hand a slight squeeze before he continued speaking. "See, my parents were very wealthy people and, when I was younger, both of them died from illness. I inherited their wealth. Does that clear things up for you?"

The way Felix spoke suggested that he wanted me to say yes, that he didn't wish to speak further on the topic. But _I_ did. Although he'd answered my question about his wealth – a very plausible answer, I figured – he never told me how old he was.

"Well, about your money, I'd say it makes perfect sense. Although, I am curious about something else. I've been doing the math based on the things you've told me and things aren't quite adding up." I mused, my voice becoming quieter.

Felix's eyes bore deep within my own. His composure was far more serious than it had been earlier. Although he seemed relaxed, there was tension in his eyes. "Math can sometimes be a dangerous thing when you aren't dealing with numbers, Blue. I am curious though. Tell me what kind of math you have been doing and I will confirm if it is correct. Please, continue."

"Well…" I wasn't expecting him to be so serious. I felt slightly intimidated. Yet, I was past the point of no return and he wanted an answer. I couldn't fabricate any false responses in so little time. I couldn't feel intimidated. Not now. "When speaking to me about your career choice, you mentioned that after a while, things in history become something you can tell as if you were there. How long does that transition take – for a part of history to become something you can tell as if the event were in your memories?"

Felix smiled as I said that and I could sense a wave of relief wash over him. Clearly, he didn't think my question to be too personal. But that was the way intended to go at this situation: subtly. "That didn't seem like math to me, but to answer your question, it varies with the things I've seen."

"I suppose that makes sense." I bit my lower lip as I thought out what I'd say next. "But the math I've been doing doesn't involve that. You see, you said you were an archaeologist and historian. You referenced to the fact that the things you've studied have become so close to you, it's as if you were actually there. But, to have gotten to that position, you must've gone through a university program, right? And even then, for _your_ career, it would usually be a four year program, am I right? So, how exactly is it that you could have done so much and still be young enough to date me?"

Felix's eyes darkened and, for a moment, I believed he looked somewhat angry. I was about to feel bad for what I'd said, to regret ever bringing it up, but then Felix's expression returned to a state of calm, though there was a more serious air to him now. He let out a deep breath and then gazed into my eyes with liquid gold.

"Well now, you certainly had a lot to think about, didn't you?" He smiled at me. "But you know… I never told you my age because I assumed your age was closer to mine. After all, you're a marine biologist and, for someone working in that field, you _must_ have gone through _some_ sort of university program. More than likely a four year one. So, tell me, Noel. How old are _you_?"

I leaned back in my chair, flustered. _I_ was supposed to have used that technique! Not him! Had he secretly met with Rina? I could see no other way how he knew that trick. But that was the least of my problems now. Felix came out and asked me what my age was and I would have to give him an answer. But what was I supposed to tell him? That I just recently left my adolescence to embrace adulthood? No. But I knew exactly what to say.

"My mother was a marine biologist and she taught me everything I now know. I never had to go through university because I knew the job inside and out by the time I was thirteen." What with the way I'd spoken it, the half-lie I'd conjured up had even me convinced. Perhaps I put just a little too much defensiveness behind it? Either way, Felix looked like he was accepting my story. After all, I _had_ been taught how to do my job all my life and I should've had it down pat for my coming of age ceremony – which I did. The only lie I'd made was about my mother. I never knew my mother. I may not have even had a real mother; just a predecessor. But I didn't mind. I still had my sister.

Felix looked like he was about to respond to my statement, but the maître d' returned with our drinks, ready to take our order. I quickly glanced down at the menu, looking through for a dish I would want. I was thankful that I could skip a section of the menu to save time and cut down my choices, but I couldn't help but feel bad for the _fish_ that made up that potion of the menu. The poor things must _not_ have had a good day. I managed to find a good selection in time for when the maître d' asked me what I wanted. I relayed the information and the maître d' left Felix and I to be alone again.

"You know…" Felix mused, casting a devious glance in my direction, "you still haven't told me your age yet. Am I _legally_ allowed to have you here?"

I folded my arms over my chest, keeping a serious demeanor about myself while smiling at him. "I own my own apartment, Felix. What do you think?"

He laughed softly, any tension from before gone. "Well, I guess I'll have to assume that you're legal, Blue. I would like to know for sure though. You _are_ an adult, right?"

I laughed as well. "Must you really ask? Yes, I'm an adult. I'm allowed to date you."

"Well good, you had me a bit worried for a moment." Felix replied, a laugh still evident in his voice. "But now that we have this whole age thing sorted out, can we talk about something else?"

And so, we did. We talked of many things and never strayed back to the tone of interrogation that we had earlier. After all, dates weren't about interrogating. They were about one willfully telling things about themselves to another. And though we'd already spoken of such things on our lunch date, we could still find more things to talk about. Our main topics of coversation were the weather, music, and our dinner when it was brought to us.

I was glad how naturally our conversation flowed. There were no off statements or awkward pauses. It was hard to believe how fast the time went by when the maître d' came back to us with the bill. Felix frowned upon this unwanted interruption, but paid the waiter a fair sum of money. Yet, he seemed unaffected by this as he turned his attention back to me.

"I don't want to leave just yet, Blue." He told me, his eyes reflecting some sort of mischief. "Would you like to dance?"

"Dance?" I repeated in surprise. "Where? I didn't see a dance floor."

Felix chuckled at my flustered demeanor. "You must not have been looking hard enough. But don't worry. It's not noticeable when you enter. So, how about it?"

"Well…" I bit my lip while smiling. "I'm not the greatest at dancing, but, I'll give it a try."

"Not the greatest at dancing?" Felix repeated incredulously. "I beg to differ. All you need is a little bit of instruction and you'll be amazing."

I blushed at what he'd said, but I replied with a smirk, "Oh? You think you can teach me?"

"I _know_ I can teach you." He replied with a cocky smile. He extended his hand to mine. "The question is: Are _you_ willing to _learn_?"

I smiled and reached out my hand to his. "I'm always willing to learn, Felix."

Felix took my hand with a smile and we both stood up to head out of our section of the restaurant and make our way through a maze of tables and booths to get to the dance floor. It was fairly big – enough for about fifty couples to dance comfortably – and on the far side, there was a stage where the jazz band played.

Felix took me into his arms, gently pulling me close to him. He began swaying to the music, his movements making me do the same. His golden eyes bore deeply into my own as he stepped back, causing me to step forward to meet him. I could feel a deep blush spread across my cheeks as I reflected on the one-in-a-million chance I'd been presented with tonight. Being here with Felix was more than I could have ever asked for. Despite the danger lurking in the ocean, I felt safe and happy. Not to mention, Felix had me dancing.

"You see?" He told me after a few moments of movement. "Dancing is easy. All you need is someone to lead, and then you can follow."

I hummed softly in response. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It is fairly simple. I'm still not too sure about my footwork though. I'm not that used to this style of dancing."

Felix's eyes brightened and I wondered what it was I'd said that caused this reaction. "Oh, so it _is_ that you know how to dance! I knew there had to be a reason why you were better than most beginners."

I could feel that ever constant blush deepen as he told me this. So that's what I'd said. "Well, yes, I admit, I _have_ danced before. But like I said, this is a much different style."

"Very well." Felix said with a sly smile. "Since you have some experience and I see nothing wrong with your footwork, I'd like to try something."

I was a little hesitant, but I decided it wouldn't hurt to try what Felix wanted to do. "Alright. I'm up for it. What do you want me to do?"

"When I say, I want you to take four steps back – starting with your left foot – and then take four steps back in." He instructed. "Simple, right?"

I nodded in understanding. "Sounds easy enough."

"It is, don't worry. Are you ready?" Felix waited for my nod of approval before he closed his eyes and began counting the beat. On the last beat, he opened them and gazed into mine. "Now, step one, two three, four, and back, two, three, and four."

I got the first steps right, but as I was coming back in, Felix did something I wasn't expecting. As I came in to take the last step, Felix spun me under his arm and pulled me close to him in a dancer's embrace. With his face adjacent to mine, he had his lips at my ear, whispering praise for how well I was doing. After a moment, he spun me back around to our previous stance.

And so, for the rest of the song, we danced while exchanging words. Occasionally, Felix would get me to do a few spins and other fancy footwork, but we always returned to the same movements we started with. As the song slowed to its end, Felix did one final thing to surprise me. He lifted me into his arms and spun me around, and, upon bringing me back down, he continued to lower me in a dip. He held me there as the last chord was played and placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

A chorus of clapping ensued as Felix brought me back up. At first I assumed that the applause was for the band, but as I looked around, there were many eyes that were on Felix and myself. I blushed once again, unsure of the attention I was receiving. This was so… surreal.

I felt Felix embrace me and his lips were at my ear again. "You see? I _told_ you that I could teach you how to dance."

I answered him breathlessly. "Apparently, _they_ seem to think so too."

"Yes," Felix replied with a chuckle. "You know, you truly were magnificent. There's no need for humility. Although… that is a very admirable aspect about you."

I was about to respond to Felix's compliment, when something changed. Something about the ambience in the room had changed and it didn't seem right. It felt off… like some foreboding shadow had swept over everything. Felix must have noticed this as well, for his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"That's odd." He murmured quietly. "They usually only play jazz music here. What's with the classical?"

The music. The music! It was the music! And as I realized this, I found that the melody was dissonant and off key and downright terrible! I raised my hands to cover my ears, cringing as if the song was like nails on a chalkboard. I suddenly felt weak and ill. I felt my legs collapse under me, and I was instantly on my knees, crying out in pain. Felix was instantly down on his knees as well, repeatedly saying my name, asking what was wrong.

"The music," I told him. "The music is horrible!"

"_What_?" He repeated, confused. "The _music_ is… bad? I didn't think it was that bad. Just… melancholy."

"It hurts!" I cried out.

I half expected Felix to embrace me, to tell me it was alright – that it was just a song. Instead, I heard him gasp. "What the—?"

My eyes shot up and the first thing that met my eyes was Felix pushing a bunch of people away from us. He tried to reason with them, but they refused to hear his words. They were like zombies, constantly trying to grab hold of us. I heard a childish feminine laugh echo from the stage. I glanced over there to see a young girl with long, olive hair playing the piano.

"Mermaid Princess, where are you?" She called out loudly.

I simply knelt there in shock, wondering who this girl was and how she knew I was here. I looked over at Felix to find that he was still pushing people away from us. Though, he had heard the girl loud and clear, for he repeated 'Mermaid Princess' in mystification and also acknowledgement. He glanced down at me and, with determination written all over his face, pulled me up to my feet.

"You have your secrets, I'm sure, and I'd like to know all about them, but I suppose that'll have to wait for a while. I'm going to get you out of here."

I felt as if I couldn't register what Felix was saying. Either that or I didn't _want_ to register what he was saying. Just one word from that girl and it was if he instantly knew my secret. He knew that I was a Mermaid Princess. Or, at least, that was the assumption considering the fact that everyone else was under a trance. But then why was he still aware of what was going on? Perhaps he too had his secrets – secrets that went beyond my questions. Secrets that my questions threatened to reveal. If he wanted my secrets, he would have to give me his. But Felix was right. It would have to wait.

I tried to help him push people away from us. The task was much harder than Felix made it look. I must've still been weak from the piano. Still, I persisted. It was a battle to make our way off the dance floor, and once we realized that it was still a long way to the door, it seemed hopeless. The feeling doubled within me as I peered into cocky crimson eyes.

"Gaito." I murmured quietly in recognition. He had found me. And in my human form at that. At least I knew that Rina was still safe. Or was she? I had no idea if Gaito had gone to her kingdom yet. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. All of it was because he wanted our pearls. Wait a minute… pearls… That was it!

I clutched the pendant around my neck and pulled at it with such force that the string snapped. The white pearls I'd threaded onto it fell every which way, scattering all over the floor. The people around us slipped on them and collapsed. Felix instantly lifted me into his arms and ran through the opening I'd created. Unfortunately, the pearls weren't enough as more people crowded us. I opened my pendant and took my pearl out into my hand. I tightened my hand into a fist and held it out in front of me. An indigo light emitted from it and the people backed away, clearing a path for Felix and I.

He got us out of there so fast that I was _certain_ he had his own secrets. Unfortunately, in his haste, he neglected to get my coat – and his for that matter. He ran right outside into another misfortune. The lightly falling snow we'd had earlier had turned into a vicious blizzard. I clung to Felix, debating the fate I wished to succumb to first: captured by the Prince of Panthalessa, or frozen to death with my mysterious lover.

The frigid winds and snow bit at my exposed skin and I could do nothing but shiver violently. I tried to get myself closer to Felix. His body heat could warm me up. But there was no warmth for me to steal. There was nothing but cold. Cold snow, cold wind, cold Felix. Of course, I should've expected him to be cold as well. We were both in the same predicament: without coats in a snowstorm. And, to make matters worse, the wind was picking up.

I had to wonder how Felix was managing to carry me in this weather. By now, I'd become completely numb. I could barely even feel Felix's arms holding me up. I would've collapsed by now. In fact, my awareness of things was slowly becoming more and more… difficult… to comprehend. Almost… as if I was going… unconscious.

And then…  
…there was nothing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What… happened?

Perhaps more importantly, where was I? I was aware of warmth all around me. No wind. No snow. No cold. Well, I suppose there was cold, for I was still shivering like crazy. I could hear a sound echoing softly, but almost frantically, into my ears. What was it? I felt very confused and very lost.

"_Noel, Noel!"_

Hold on, I knew that sound. That was my name. And it was being spoken by Felix's angelic voice. He was… with me. It just made me wonder even more: what happened?

My eyes flickered open to gaze into worried orbs of gold. Felix was kneeling above me, a look of relief washing over his features. He pulled me close to him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Noel, thank God you're awake!" He cried out. His tone became quieter as he spoke. "I was really beginning to worry."

"Felix," I replied, speaking his name in recognition. "Felix, what happened? Where are we?"

Felix cradled me in his arms, holding me close. "Don't worry, you're safe. I've brought you back to my home."

"Your home?" I repeated, awareness slowly returning to me.

I adjusted myself so that I could get a look at my surroundings. The room was fairly large and was painted a dark red colour – well, seemingly dark since the room was dimly lit. The source of light? A fireplace situated on one of the walls. A few black, leather sofas encircled the fireplace, making the warm feature the room's centerpiece. Felix and I were curled up together on the sofa nearest to the fireplace. He had me wrapped up in a fuzzy, red blanket – a fuzzy, red blanket that's fuzziness seemed to cover my _entire_ body. And as this realization sunk in, I let out a terrified gasp.

"Where's my clothes?!"

Had Felix not been holding me, I probably would have fallen off the couch. The shock from this information was overwhelming. Why was I naked?! Where were my clothes?! And more importantly, did Felix see…? My fearful gaze made its way to Felix's and, from the looks of things; it seemed as if he was prepared for the frantic reaction I was giving.

"Did you…" I couldn't even finish saying what I'd wanted to. Thankfully, I didn't have to. Felix already knew how to answer me.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything." He said, letting out a breath of air. Then, as if lightning, a smirk lit up his face. "Or did I?"

Gasping, I could feel my face turn a dark shade of crimson. I pulled the blanket tighter around me and tried to scoot away from Felix. Needless to say, he burst out into a fit of laughter. _I_ didn't see what was so funny.

"Oh, Blue. I was just kidding around." He said with a big smile. "If I didn't make any derogatory jokes like that, it would make me gay. Besides, I've got more decency than to take advantage of an unconscious woman."

Ugh. That was a terrible joke at my expense. Then again, Felix did make a good point. Plus, he brought the conversation to where I needed it. Even though it raised another horrible realization. I brought up a hand to hold my head. "Oh god, unconscious. Well, _that_ must've been attractive."

Despite my heavy sarcasm, Felix became completely serious. "To be quite honest with you, you're absolutely beautiful when you're at rest. The only thing that puts it a step below perfection is that I can't hear your lovely voice."

His comment didn't help my blush go away, yet I was still flattered. Despite the perverted joke from earlier. "So, umm… what exactly happened then? I mean, from the time I fell unconscious to now. I kind of want to know how I ended up without clothes on."

Felix snickered while pulling me close to him – despite my efforts to keep a distance. The situation was rather awkward and I didn't like it one bit. "Well, if you must know… after that little mishap at the restaurant, I tried to get you away from the danger. Well, I was so focused on you that I didn't notice how bad the weather had gotten. It came on so fast that I don't think it was natural, but anyways, after you fell unconscious, I was met by some blonde haired woman. Like the other two in the restaurant, she too wanted to take you from me. Next thing I know, she is throwing ice at me like daggers and… and… oh god, I'm sorry! I dropped you!"

I tilted my head in confusion. "You… dropped me? How does that connect with me losing my clothes?"

Felix, snickering at me once more, managed to compose himself. "It connects, trust me. You see, after I dropped you, you got covered in snow. I picked you up and got away from that ice witch. Then, when I brought you here, I tried to get you near warmth so that you you'd come to. Well, the snow melted and you kind of got wet."

My hand flew to my mouth so that Felix wouldn't see my jaw drop. No! No, no, no, no, NO! I did _not_ transform in front of him! But I couldn't deny the situation. He didn't need to explain any more. I could easily fit the pieces of the puzzle together now. I got wet and turned back into a mermaid. Hence why I wasn't in my dress anymore. Then, Felix must've wrapped the blanket around me which made me dry again. Hence why I wasn't a mermaid now.

"So then, you saw me as a…?"

Felix placed a finger on my lips to prevent me from speaking further. "Yes, I saw you as a mermaid. And, I must say, you are the loveliest mermaid I have ever seen."

This time it was my turn to smirk. "Oh? I'm probably the _only_ mermaid you've ever seen."

"No." Felix replied softly, running a hand through my navy hair. "I'll be completely honest with you; you aren't the first mermaid I've ever met."

My eyes widened in shock at this revelation. "I'm… not the first?"

Felix shook his head. "No. You aren't the first. I was actually good friends with that first mermaid. Kind of like how you are to me now. Although, she was more connected to Mathias than me."

I listened, awestruck at what he had to say. "I had no idea that you knew of mermaids. That you knew they were real."

"Oh, I've known for quite some time," Felix chucked. "In fact, I suspected the same about you. From the moment I caught your scent, I figured it would be worth looking into you. Turns out, I was right."

"Caught my scent?" I repeated curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?" I saw some sort of fear run through Felix's eyes before he pushed it back behind his façade.

"Oh, nothing really. Don't worry about it." He smiled at me with an angelic smile that I was beginning to think was how he got away with things. He placed a hand on the blanket that I had wrapped around me. "Well, let's just forget about it for now. I'm going to go get you some dry clothes to wear so that you don't have to hide in that blanket anymore."

And with that, Felix was off the couch and out of the room before I had time to press the subject further. Clearly, he _did_ have secrets that he wanted to keep from me. What could he have meant by 'catching my scent'? I wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. I'd demand to know what he knew when he came back. After all, tonight, some sort of relationship was formed between us. We'd found a connection to one another. I'd say that entitled me to know more about him.

I stood up and adjusted the blanket around my arms, letting out a deep breath right after. The room was totally silent aside from the crackling fire. I bit my lip, actually taking in the room's atmosphere. Dim lighting, a warm fire, black and red décor, an immensely gorgeous man, and a naked me only covered by a blanket. It was truly amazing that nothing happened between Felix and I. But what if something _did_ happen? Just thinking about the situation made my body burn up with desire. Although, there was definitely nervousness mixed in with it.

Catching up with my thoughts, I immediately shook my head, face turning beat red. I couldn't even believe what I was thinking! Only when the man leaves do I imagine his body pressed against mine passionately, his warm breath caressing my neck as he kissed me…

No! No, no, no, no, no! I had to get these thoughts out of my head! I was _not_ this kind of girl! Desperate for a way to distract myself, I began wandering about the room, trying to hum a tune or two. I stopped my pacing to gaze around the room once more. This time, something caught my eye – something I hadn't seen before.

On the back wall, there was a large portrait of three men dressed in old-fashioned clothing – Victorian, perhaps. Taking a close look at the men, I was shocked to make a discovery about two of them. One of them was Felix, the other Mathias. I hadn't a clue as to who the third was, though. But now my curiosity was peaked. My eyes scanned the bottom corner of the portrait to find the date it was painted.

I gasped, almost dropping the blanket. "_1682_?"

"A date painted on to make the portrait seem authentic." Felix's voice rang out from directly behind me. "Interesting, isn't it?"

I turned around to face Felix, my face instantly turning red the moment I laid eyes on him, my previous imaginings running rampant in my mind. I lowered my gaze to the clothes he held in his arms. "Those are for me?"

Instead of giving me an answer, Felix lifted my chin to force me to look into his eyes. He looked worried, yet slightly amused. "Blue, are you alright? You seem flustered."

Again, I tried to avert my gaze. "I'm not flustered. Just confused about what you said earlier. You know, about my scent capturing your attention? How could my scent have captured your attention? Do I smell like fish or something? I mean, if you could tell I was a mermaid from my scent, shouldn't others have realized as well? And about that painting… you said before that things of history become like a memory of yours… is it that you have paintings that depict you in different time eras?"

Felix stayed silent as I said all this, clearly shocked. His silence was yet another piece in the puzzle. And a bunch of the pieces were clicking into place. Click, click, click. My thoughts returned to the painting and I moved away from Felix to inspect it further. 1682. That was the year depicted. Suppose, by some miraculous event, this painting _was_ created in 1682. It looked old enough, but in the painting, Felix looked exactly as he did now. The same went for Mathias. But this would mean that neither of them aged. The only explanation for not aging would be immortality. The only beings mentioned to posses immortality were 'mythological' beings. The only mythological beings that fit for Felix and Mathias… well… I could only think of one.

I stood there, dumbfounded and awestruck upon my discovery. I heard Felix say my name and I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. I slowly turned to face him, all colour now drained from my face. "I think I found the answer to that equation I was trying to work out earlier."

Felix let out a deep breath while closing his eyes. He slowly opened them to look upon me with acceptance. "Alright. Let's hear it. You talk and get yourself dressed while I go and turn my gaze on the fireplace."

Felix handed me the clothes and, true to his words, he went over to sit on the sofa opposite to the fireplace, his back turned to me. I breathed in deeply, allowing myself to trust Felix enough to let the blanket drop from my shoulders.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I murmured softly. I began to unfold the clothes and dress as I started speaking. "Well, apparently, you're no stranger to mythology. That painting said 1682 and it _looks_ like it was painted in 1682. If the case may be that the painting was actually painted when it said it was, that would mean you were alive at that point in time. You and your cousin both. When we met, you claimed to be a historian and that certain events can seemingly become a part of your memory. Also, for you to have gotten to this point in life as a historian, you would have to be much older. You only look like you're in your early twenties. It's very confusing to someone who tries to figure you out from a logical point of view. Yet, if you were alive over three hundred years ago and are still alive now – looking exactly as you did then – then you would have known first-hand about some events in history, hence why they are in your memory. For this to happen, you have to be immortal. I can see no other possible way. And the only immortal being I can even begin to consider you as… well… Felix, are you a vampire?"

Felix responded with silence. For a moment, I thought he wouldn't respond at all, that I should accept the quiet as a yes. However, Felix finally spoke up, his voice quiet and somber. "We call ourselves Night Dwellers, but, to affirm your beliefs, yes. I am a vampire."

A smile graced my lips upon the confirmation I received. I _knew_ there had to have been a reason. I looked down at myself to see how Felix's clothes looked on me. The shirt was a little big, but, for the most part, everything fit. I was at least covered. I wandered over to the back of the couch Felix was sitting on and I leaned over him, wrapping my arms around him. His gaze lifted to meet mine and he reached out a hand to touch my face. I blushed, suddenly tempted to do something very impulsive. I lowered myself even further until I was met by Felix's lips.

Kissing Felix felt more amazing than I'd imagined it would be. The feel of his lips pressed gently against mine sent tingles down my spine that made me feel good all over. It was like being overcome by ecstasy. Felix moved his lips away from mine, allowing me to breathe before he connected them to my lips once more. He continued to kiss me like this, occasionally pausing to allow me air. It was almost as if it was one flowing kiss. After a while, Felix shifted himself so that he could pick me up and bring me over onto the couch. His arms encircled me in a loving embrace and I cuddled close to him, resting my head on his chest. I let out a happy sigh, closing my eyes and breathing in his godly scent.

Felix softly hummed, leaning forward to kiss my head. His lips lingered by my ear. "You know, you look really good in my clothes."

I softly laughed, turning my gaze towards his. "I think you'd say that about anything I wore. But, you know, I like wearing your clothes. Who would've thought that a vampire would own fleece pajama pants."

Felix laughed, pulling me closer. "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

"Apparently so." I murmured, a smile plastered on my face. "So, why _is_ it that you own fleece pajama pants?"

"I suppose it is rather odd for a vampire to possess pajamas – especially since we don't sleep – and yes, I'll come out and say that we don't sleep at all. Not even in coffins."

Felix paused, and I was given a chance to jump in to what he was saying. "Do you sparkle in sunlight?"

Felix burst out laughing, looking at me with disbelief. "Oh, God no! Heaven forbid!"

I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Oh, you knew what I was talking about?"

"Yes. Yes, I know _exactly_ what you're talking about. Lord, I can only _imagine_ where that one's gonna go." Felix replied while shaking his head. "Anyways, the pajamas are for lazy days. Sometimes I feel like doing nothing but laze around the house, and so I wear them for those days."

"I see." I answered with a smile. I glanced up at him, suddenly curious about something. "Hey Felix… what do I smell like?"

"Hmm? What you _smell_ like?" Felix repeated. "What do you mean?"

"My scent." I clarified. "You said you 'caught my scent' and that gave you reason to suspect my being a mermaid."

"Oh! Yes, that's right." Felix exclaimed, his face expressing the question 'How did I not think of that?' "Well, since you haven't figured out your scent already – though I've been dropping many hints at the restaurant – you smell like blue roses. But not just your average blue roses – frozen ones. The reason why I suspected you to be a mermaid just from catching your scent is because the mermaid I knew also had a floral scent that was frozen. That kind of scent isn't a common thing, Blue."

"It isn't?" I asked, slightly mystified.

"No." Felix affirmed. His gaze became more serious as he looked upon me. "And now I have a question for you. Who were those people at the restaurant?"

I pulled my gaze away from Felix to look at the fireplace. I needed to collect my thoughts in order to answer this one. How was I supposed to give him a decent answer when I didn't quite understand the situation myself? After a moment of silence, I was able to respond.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I don't really know." I said quietly. "That man at the restaurant, Gaito, I _think_ he wants my pearl. I'm not absolutely certain, though. I encountered him earlier today, before our date. I managed to escape him then. Now, he's apparently getting help to capture me. This was the first time I saw the girl."

"Which means that you've probably never seen that blonde woman before, am I correct?"

I shook my head. "No. Never."

Felix let out a long, deep breath of air as he took in my story. "Well… rest assured, Blue. You're safe here."

Despite the solemn situation and Felix's serious response, I couldn't help but laugh. "Am I really safe here, Felix? From Gaito, I'd have to believe I'm safe. Reason why? Because I don't think it'd be wise of him to cross a vampire. Then again, who's to say you won't snack on me in the meantime?"

Felix laughed at my strange response. "You know, as a human, I disliked the taste of fish. I still refuse to eat the stuff. If I gave in to the temptation of feeding on you, it'd be like me feasting on a fish. In fact, I've gotta say, you lucked out in that aspect."

I laughed, shifting my position so that my eyes were level with Felix's. "Oh? And why is that? Is it because if I was a human, you'd kill me?" I gasped as I connected more puzzle pieces together. "Is that what happened to all of the women you dated? Did you kill them and then set it up so that they either killed themselves or were killed by an ex?"

Felix smiled slyly lifting a hand so that he could play with my hair. "Maybe. You're quite good at this game, Blue."

"Am I?" I questioned while tilting my head to the side. I wasn't entirely sure what brought on that response and the tone it was spoken in. Was it spoken in humility? Or was it, perhaps, spoken in pride to make Felix affirm that I really was good at playing his game. The more I thought about it, the more I came to find that my thoughts rested on the latter. I was thoroughly enjoying all the praise Felix sent my way. The praise he'd given me now, the praise from dancing, and each and every time he told me I was beautiful. I was soaking it all up, allowing it to inflate my pride and make me feel like I was his personal goddess.

Felix hummed softly, brushing the hair out of my face before resting his forehead on mine. "I can see no other reason for your impeccably correct answers."

Oh yes, most definitely pride. And, for the second time that night, temptation got the best of me. With Felix's lips so close to mine, I couldn't help but lean forward to make them connect. Felix's body responded almost hungrily to my actions. He deepened the kiss, his arms tightened around me, and he made sure that I went with him when he leaned back in to the couch so that the kiss would not break. I didn't blame him for doing that. I didn't want the kiss to break either. Yet, I had to breathe.

I pulled my lips away from Felix and stole a breath of air. As soon as the necessary task had been completed, I went to kiss him again, only this time, my arms slithered around his neck so that I could pull myself closer to him. I then felt Felix's hands upon my back, moving up and down in rhythmic movements. I felt his hands make the transition to go under my shirt and I shivered as his cold skin connected with mine. His hands moved up my back and I could feel the shirt going with them.

Something then clicked in my mind and I immediately pulled right away from him just as his hands reached dangerous territory. I recoiled to the opposite side of the couch, certain that my face showed a look of horror while his showed a mix of confusion and purposely false innocence.

"Oh god! What am I doing?!" I shrieked while throwing my arms around myself. As if that would help me now.

Felix gave me a stupid smile. "Umm, I think you were trying – and succeeding – to seduce me."

I stared at him slightly confused. "I was… seducing…" I suddenly realized what he was doing. "Oh, you are such a… such a… PERVERT!"

I stood up and began to make my way to the door in a huff. How _dare_ he try to blame his dirty mind on me! God, he truly _did_ want me a certain way – and not the way Rina implied! I felt so… so violated! And I wasn't even violated in any way! Well… aside from where Felix's hands wandered toward the end of that kiss. _That_ made me feel violated.

"Blue, where are you going?"

I hated the way he said that. It was serious, it was smug, and it was teasing. What was he going to do? Keep me here? Force me to sleep with him? I wouldn't put it past him. In all but a moment, he was in front of me, blocking me from the door which had been within my reach. Still bitter about what he done earlier, I tried to push past him. He took hold of my arms before I could do so.

"Blue, Blue, stop it." He told me in a slightly more serious voice. I continued to try to get to the door, despite him holding on to me.

"Noel!"

I stopped, surprised that he'd actually used my name. I still didn't look at him. "Felix, I want to go home. This is far too much for a first date."

Felix sighed. "I suppose you're right. But you can't blame me for my actions when you're the one who encouraged them. I'm a guy, and even thought I'm a vampire, I'm not a god. I can't be the chaste white knight who will tell you 'no'."

I allowed my gaze to shift to look upon Felix. His explanation was completely serious and it made me feel bad for what I'd said and done. "I… I'm sorry, Felix. You're right. That was uncalled for. I really should go, though."

Felix rolled his eyes. "I accept your apology, but I can't let you go for three reasons. One; you're wearing my clothes, two; there's a massive blizzard outside, and three; there are psycho people out to get you. If anything, I _do_ consider myself a gentleman and a gentleman wouldn't let you leave under these conditions."

I hummed softly in response while turning my body towards Felix. "Alright, I guess I can stay the night. But only on the condition that you don't do anything with me."

Felix grinned deviously before planting a kiss on my forehead. "As you wish. But if you start coming on to me, I can't make any promises."

I returned his devious smile. "Deal."

And then I leaned forward to kiss him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I awoke in darkness. I couldn't see a thing when I forced my tired eyes open. Even so, I felt at ease with a bliss I'd never known before. I'd fallen asleep with a strong pair of arms wrapped around me in a loving embrace. I'd felt love like no other mermaid before me. And the situation left me in awe. Within the span of two days, I met and fell in love with a vampire. To even think of him brought a smile to my lips – lips that he'd kissed with such passion. However, Felix didn't hold me now.

I shifted in the clutter of blankets that enveloped me and reached out for him. I couldn't feel Felix anywhere. I frowned, wondering where he'd gone to. I sat up and ran a hand through my tousled hair. Where was he? I remained silent, listening for any sign of him while my eyes tried to adjust to the dark room.

At first, there was nothing to be heard. I figured that I would simply give up and return to sleep, but then I heard the sound of faint voices. Curious, I found my way to the edge of the grand canopy bed I'd been sleeping in, and slipped off. The marble floor was cold against my bare feet and it sent chills throughout my whole body. I immediately regretted leaving the warmth of the comforter, but I wanted to see if Felix was around. I tiptoed over to the doorway and pressed my ear to the crack. I could hear the voices more clearly now. The one was definitely Felix. The other, I believed was Mathias. Reason why I believed this? Because he sounded angry about something. I tried to listen in to what they were saying.

"I can't believe you brought her here!" Mathias exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down, Mathias. She's sleeping. I'd rather you not wake her." I heard Felix tell him. His voice was much quieter and harder to make out than Mathias'. "Besides, her presence in my home is of no concern to you. One night won't harm her."

"Oh, I know that neither you nor I would harm her, but I know of someone who would."

"Last I heard, he was in America. She should still be safe."

"I wouldn't count on it Felix." Mathias voice became quieter and more subdued. "I just heard word that he returned tonight. Apparently, his plans are to come visit you."

There was a pause and in that moment of silence, I felt my stomach tighten into a knot. I wasn't entirely sure of what they were talking about, but I didn't feel good about it at all. Felix finally spoke up.

"How soon is he coming?"

"I was told that he was leaving sometime tonight. That gives you until morning."

Another pause. I then heard a long drawn out sigh. I was pretty certain that it was Felix. "I don't believe this. His timing couldn't be anymore perfect, could it?" Heavy sarcasm. This was the first I'd heard Felix speak in bitterness. "What should I do, Mathias?"

"You _know_ what to do, Felix. Do what I didn't do. It'll save you centuries of torment."

I heard Felix's voice rise in anger. "And what did you not do? Delude the woman you love into thinking that you love her and then cast her off like some one-night stand? I _won__'__t_ do that to her."

"Then do as you wish, Felix. Don't ask me for my opinion. After all, what do I know?" I heard Mathias retort bitterly. His anger made me want to become as small and insignificant as possible.

"My intention was not to offend you if that is what I did. I do not wish to fight with you over this. You know that I consider you to be my brother rather than cousin."

"And you know as well as I do that it is _illegal_ for a vampire and a mermaid to be together." I winced as Mathias said this, but his next words made me want to cry. "If you consider me to be your brother, then take a brother's advice: End this charade and let her go. After all, you've cast off one-night stands countless times before, remember?"

I jumped back in fear as I heard the sound of someone being hit. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"She is _not_ a one-night stand!" I heard Felix yell angrily. "I can't believe that you would even _think_ that! She's a Mermaid Princess just like _her_. You know that, right?"

Silence. Then another sigh.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Felix. I shouldn't have said that." Mathias replied, much more subdued now. "But you know, the fact that she's a Mermaid Princess only makes the matter all the more worse. You have to get her out of here before he comes. And, by the way, you should probably check on her."

"I know. I'll bring her away first thing in the morning."

"I'll call you when he arrives."

I moved away from the door and hurried back to the bed. I didn't want to get caught eavesdropping. Despite the fact that I think they already knew. I could see no other reason why Mathias would tell Felix to check on me. I buried myself under the covers and shut my eyes to feign sleep. I knew it wouldn't do me any good considering how fast my heart was beating. Felix would easily be able to tell that I was awake. But I could at least try.

The door opened and I could hear Felix enter in silence. I listened to his footsteps as he neared the bed and I listened as he crawled into bed beside me, but he never said a word. His arms wrapped around me and he gently pulled me close to him. He buried his face in my hair and kissed me. I opened my eyes, still certain that he knew I was already awake. I shifted so that I could face him and I was welcomed with another kiss. Once the kiss ended, I buried my face into Felix's chest.

"How much did you hear?" He asked softly.

"A fair amount." I replied quietly. "About from 'one night won't harm her'."

Felix sighed softly, sounding rather upset. "Then, you heard a majority of the conversation. I'm sorry for the things that Mathias said."

"It's okay." I murmured gently. Silence followed my answer. This kind of silence wasn't a good one either. It was full of tension and despondency. There was nothing I could do to get rid of the sense of gloom. All I could really do was go with it and try to deal with things. "Felix, we aren't allowed to be together, are we?"

After a moment of silence, I received an answer. "No."

I frowned and let out a sigh. "I never would've imagined that vampires have laws against being in relationships with mermaids. I thought you'd have the freedom to do whatever you want. I always thought that I'd be the only one with limits on love."

"You're actually lucky when it comes to love." Felix responded with a half-hearted laugh. "Despite the fact that you have limitations, from what I know, they aren't enforced. With vampires, the only ones we are allowed to love are other vampires or humans who can fully become a vampire. Any other being, whether they are a mermaid, werewolf, etcetera, will become a half-vampire, and… well… half-vampires are frowned upon in the vampire world. Our king often goes and hunts them down when there is rumor of one."

"Is that what happened to your previous mermaid friend? The one who was close to Mathias?" I asked rather hesitantly. "Was she killed by your king because she became a half-vampire?"

I looked up to see Felix's expression and I instantly regretted asking what I did. He looked so sad and… agonized. Clearly, he'd been quite close to the situation and, clearly, it hadn't been good. Frowning, I reached forward to touch his face and brush some of his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, was that not a good question to ask?" I asked, quickly apologizing for the unnecessary pain I'd inflicted on him.

Felix breathed in deeply and pulled me very close to him as if he'd lose me forever if he let go. "You're right about the circumstances surrounding her death. But, what hurts the most is the fact that she… that she… she wasn't even a half-vampire. The king thought that Mathias would turn her and he didn't want that, so he prevented it before it could happen. But the most devastating thing about the whole situation is that, well, the vampire king is Mathias' father – my uncle."

This revelation put me into stunned silence. Felix's uncle murdered a Mermaid Princess. I couldn't even fathom the thought. It was terrible! But there was something that I now had to find a way to cope with. From the sounds of it, this man was coming to visit Felix in the morning. I was in danger.

"He's coming here, isn't he?" I asked fearfully whilst hiding my face in Felix's neck.

He pulled me a little bit closer. "Yes, yes he is. Tomorrow, I have to take you away. Preferably back to the ocean. Despite the fact that someone wants your pearl, I find your life much more valuable."

Although Felix went out and said that he cared for me – that he valued my life over one of the seven most precious items in the entire ocean – I could feel my heart break into two pieces. I'd found the perfect guy for me and I was clearly his perfect girl. And we could never be together. It was a horrible trick of fate.

"So, there's no way for us to ever be together?" I asked, forcing back tears.

Felix remained quiet for a moment while running his fingers through my hair as if to comfort me. I must've sounded more upset than I originally thought. He breathed in deeply and planted a kiss on my head. "I know it's a rather strange thing to say, but the only way we can ever be together is if Mathias finally snaps."

I slightly pulled away from Felix to look curiously into his amber eyes. "When Mathias snaps? What do you mean?"

"Well…" Felix started, pausing as if to pull his thoughts together. "There's a lot of discontent between Mathias and his father. It's like there's this constant aura of tension whenever they're near each other. Mathias absolutely hates his father and, one of these days, something is going to give and Mathias is going to kill him. It's just a matter of when. If this happens sometime soon, we can be together."

"I see…" I murmured quietly, thinking of Mathias in a slightly different light. I couldn't even imagine how much pain his father must've put him through for Mathias to hate him so much. "Is it probable that this might happen relatively soon? I mean, how long has this been going on?"

"Mathias has hated his father since the night he was turned. Because… his father killed his mother that night." Felix paused and I drew in a deep breath. "That's when this tension started and, ever since he killed _her_, it's just been growing. And this all started over a thousand years ago. I know Mathias better than anyone else and, chances are likely that this is going to happen soon. I just don't know when. It might be tomorrow, or in a few months, or it might be in another hundred years, I'm not sure. Although, one thing that I am certain of is that I hope it happens soon. I really like you, Noel."

I could feel myself smiling as blood rushed to redden my cheeks. I felt giddy every time Felix said that. He liked me. Oh, just thinking it sent tingles up and down my spine. It was a good feeling and it was a feeling that I didn't want to go away. Unfortunately, I knew that it would very soon. I only had until morning to feel this way and I didn't like that at all.

"You know, Mathias' story sounds like it was and is going to continue to be like a Shakespearean tragedy." I stated somberly. "How will that affect us in the long run?"

Felix paused to think about my question. "Well, it depends on how things turn out. After today, you probably won't be affected anymore unless circumstances change. If circumstances _do_ change, then I'd like to think of this story as a dark fairytale. Fairytales have happy endings for the good guys and serve justice to the bad. A Shakespearean tragedy has no happy ending. But that shouldn't be a problem since Mathias went out and destroyed _that_ particular play."

"Wait a minute, what?" I pulled away from Felix to look at him with amused curiosity. "Shakespeare wrote a play about your cousin? How did that happen?"

Felix laughed. "Oh, slip of the tongue, I'd say. The moment Mathias found out, he _flipped_. It was actually quite amusing to watch, to be perfectly honest with you. As you can tell, neither the play nor the playwright exists anymore."

I gasped, feeling slightly guilty for the smile that was on my face. "Oh my god, Mathias killed Shakespeare? That's terrible!"

More laughter came from Felix. "Unfortunately to Mathias' displeasure, he was a few months late to actually kill Shakespeare himself."

"How horrible." I remarked, starting to laugh myself.

After a moment of laughter, Felix leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine to quiet me. He pulled away with a devious smile. "Let us not think of dark things anymore and savour all the night has left for us, my princess."

With that said, Felix kissed me passionately and pushed me back into the pillows. I cuddled close to him, returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion. Felix pulled his lips away and placed them by my ear. He spoke to me in a gentle whisper.

"I love you, Blue."

I smiled and felt a tear run down my cheek, feeling as if my heart would burst from the warm fuzzy feeling that surrounded me. "I love you, Felix."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morning had come way too fast for my liking. Despite the fact that I'd already spent a vast majority of the night in Felix's arms, I still wanted to be there. I felt happier than I'd ever felt before being in my Prince Charming's arms. However, my fairytale had to come to an end and I would have to say goodbye to Felix for an undecided amount of time. After today, I might not ever see him again.

I looked down at my (clearly, now dry) navy evening dress. I bought it two days ago in anticipation of last night. _Two days_. So short a time seemed so long. How could so much have happened in so short a time? I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Perhaps there was some truth to fast-paced fairytales. People really _can_ fall for another in just one night. And, you know, discuss vampires and mermaids and dateable ages.

Breathing in deeply, I stepped out of Felix's room. Almost immediately, I was pulled into strong arms and was welcomed by a kiss. I pulled away with a smile to gaze lovingly upon Felix. Despite the situation, he appeared cheerful and normal. I found myself mirroring that aspect. I wasn't sure if he was upset or not, but to see him look happy made me feel a bit better. Optimism would be a good thing for us. It would get us through.

Felix ran a hand through my hair, eyeing me carefully. "So, we still have some time before my uncle comes. Mathias hasn't called yet. If you wanted breakfast, then that could be arranged."

I grinned. "I bet I'm the first woman you've ever offered breakfast to."

Felix laughed. "Well, the only one who will live to see another day, anyways."

I found myself laughing again, knowing exactly what I'd say to further this conversation.

"Good. So, you haven't acquired the taste for fish overnight, then?"

"No, you're still safe." Felix said, grinning. A devious smirk crossed his face as he decided to add on a little something to what he'd said. "For now."

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "So, there's a possibility that you might acquire the taste sometime in the future?"

Another grin. "Perhaps. I might have just one bite. You never know."

It was my turn to gain a devious smirk. I pulled the hair away from my neck and batted my eyelashes. I spoke in what I'd hoped was a seductive voice. "You want that bite now?"

A mysterious smile spread across Felix's face as he lifted a finger to run it down my neck. I was suddenly fearful that he might take up my offer. It _had_ been intended to be a joke. But he almost looked serious as he contemplated. He wasn't actually going to bite me, right? I began to feel doubtful as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against my neck. His lips parted and then… he pulled away?

"You know, I'd rather have some coffee." He said blatantly. A grin spread across his face. "And besides, isn't this a little much for a first date?"

I look at him in disbelief shaking my head. "You can't use that against me. And besides," I responded with coyness and protest, "Our date _technically_ ended last night."

Felix shook his head. "No, not really. A date only ends when the two people finally part. We've yet to do that, Blue."

"That's not fair." I retorted.

Felix looked at me in amused disbelief. "You actually _want_ me to bite you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, not really. Although, that coffee you mentioned sounds good."

"Oh did it?" Felix questioned while sliding his arm around my waist. "Then allow me to make you some, Blue."

"Oh, so you're a coffeemaker now?" I asked jokingly as Felix led me away from the room.

He looked at me with a playful smile. "Yes."

"And are you a good coffeemaker?" I asked mischievously.

Felix's playful smile turned rather smug as he responded. "Yes."

I laughed at him, sapphire eyes sparkling with happiness. "Well, _Felix_. I guess I'll have to be the judge of that. Won't I?"

"I guess you will." He replied, still sounding smug.

As we continued to converse with each other, Felix led me through his home to get us to the kitchen. I'd only seen a small bit of the house before and I thought I was amazed then from what I saw. Felix's house was literally like a museum. No matter where I looked there was always a bit of history displayed on tables or walls whether it was a painting or a collection of swords. One room we passed through even held a collection of Greek statues. I was in shock!

I found myself even more surprised when Felix led me into the kitchen. I half expected it to look more historic like the rest of the house, but, of course, it wasn't. The kitchen looked completely modern from the laminate on the floor to the pot lights in the ceiling. It was large and spacious as well – despite the fact that there was an island in the center. Granite countertop, stainless steel appliances… was there nothing old-fashioned in this kitchen?

"Wow." I said in awe.

Felix laughed and tossed a smile my way. "Not quite what you expected, right?"

"Not at all." I responded honestly.

Felix grinned widely. "Good! Then after all these years, I'm still full of surprises!"

"You would know." I responded with a laugh.

"Yes. Yes, I would." He remarked, still grinning. "Now, you should go grab a seat. Then I can make you the best damn coffee you've ever tasted."

"Okay." I said cheerfully, watching as he ran off into his kitchen to make me coffee.

I found a spot at the island and I settled myself on a stool. I turned my gaze to Felix and watched in silence as he went about making my coffee. A smile spread across my face when I noticed his attire. A black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black wristband. It was so… plain. Not like him at all. Or perhaps this was how he dressed when he was past trying to impress someone. In any case, _I_ was still impressed.

A thought then crossed my mind. I hadn't the slightest idea where it came from seeing as nothing I'd been thinking could possibly lead to this thought. I tilted my head to the side and observed Felix once more.

"Hey, Felix," I started, wanting to get his attention.

He turned to glance in my direction. "Yeah? What is it, Blue?"

I grinned. "Out of curiosity, seeing as you're a vampire and all… are you _really_ a historian and archeologist?"

The moment I asked the question, Felix laughed. Something about my question must have really been funny to him. I wondered if he'd let me in on the joke. He managed to compose himself to look at me with a wide smile.

"You know something, Blue?" He started. "I tell a lot of lies to the women I date in order to gain their trust. Hell, I'll admit, I even tried the same tactic with you before you figured me out. See, until you came along, the one thing that I've always been _truthful_ about is my name and career."

I chuckled. "So you made a profession out of your life."

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied with a smile. "Although, there's one other thing that I do that I haven't told you about. It is similar, though."

I gave him a curious look. "Oh? And what's that?"

He grinned. "I teach."

"You teach?" I repeated, giving him a skeptical look. I shrugged. "Alright then, Indiana Jones."

Felix raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't believe me?"

I smiled. "For some reason, no. It just sounds like you're trying too hard."

"Oh really… Miss Marine Biologist?" Felix asked in a taunting tone. "I'm trying too hard?"

"Yes." I responded while failing at stifling another laugh. Felix looked like he'd taken such offence from my accusation though it was clear he was enjoying every moment of this.

"Well," he started, giving his voice a matter-of-fact tone, "I can show you countless teaching degrees to prove myself. Have _you_ any degrees to back your career?"

I returned his statement with a challenging smile. "I don't _need_ to flash a fancy degree to prove I have a job."

Felix shook his head as he finished preparing my coffee. He walked over to the island to set the drink in front of me. A devilish smile played on his lips. "As far as I know, a marine biologist does need _some_ sort of degree. Background as a Mermaid Princess doesn't count, my dear."

I gave him a look of offense as I took the coffee. "Sure it does! After all, a Mermaid Princess must know everything about her ocean as well as surrounding oceans."

Felix shook his head once again with a smile. "Okay, so maybe it _does_ count. But if you ever used that with anyone else, you'd turn into foam. So, in the end, it won't matter because you'll no longer be alive."

I let out a long sigh of surrender. "Oh, alright. Fine. It doesn't count. And I _suppose_ I'll believe you about your teaching career." I paused. "How do you manage that anyways with the whole immortality thing and you not being able to age?"

"Well, that's where my other careers come into play." He replied while walking around the island to take a seat by me. "See, I'll play the part of a university professor for a couple of years – usually seven or eight – and then I'll have this whole thing set up where I'm pulled away from the school to go to some excavation site to work. I'll spend a long while there playing archaeologist until I've decided I've been there too long. Then I become the historian, documenting everything from that particular expedition. After about six years, I take fifteen years off to do nothing but wander around and seduce poor unsuspecting women who end up becoming my dinner. Then, I go back to teaching and the cycle repeats."

I laughed while shaking my head. "_Wow_." I made a point to drag that word out. "You've got life all figured out, don't you?"

"Pretty much." He replied. He paused to give me a funny look. "You know, it worries me that you don't comment on my purging on poor unsuspecting females."

I took in his words and frowned as I stared at the creamy caramel coloured swirls in my cup of coffee. "You know, now that you mention it, it worries me too."

I finally brought the cup of what was supposed to be the best coffee I'd ever tasted up to my lips. I let the warm liquid flow into my mouth before lowering the cup to the counter. I took a moment to contemplate what I thought about it. Hmm, what _did_ I think about it?

"Well," Felix pressed excitedly, "is it the best coffee you've ever tasted?"

I thought a moment more before replying with a softly spoken, "No…"

I heard Felix make a sound of disappointment (perhaps a cross between 'ah' and 'ugh'?) beside me. "No way."

I gave him an apologetic smile, a laugh slipping through. "I'm sorry, but it's not the best I've ever tasted. It's still good. But not the best."

Felix sighed, looking as if he was about over his failure. "Well, you've got to give me credit, at least. If you think it's bearable, then I've succeeding in what I wanted to do."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Felix started, "I don't exactly have the taste for many drinks aside from the obvious. Since you enjoyed a drink that I personally can't stand whether it's been made to perfection or not, then I've succeeded."

"Wow." I said with a laugh. "You're so weird."

Felix laughed. "You think _I__'__m_ weird?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile. "I think you're _very_ weird. After all, you like a fish."

"Well, you know what, Blue?" He asked, grinning at me. "I think _you__'__re_ weird. After all, you like a leech."

I returned his grin. "Oh? Is that so? Then what is the leech going to do when the fish goes away?"

"The leech doesn't know yet." Felix answered with a smile. "What is the fish going to do when she leaves the leech?"

I took a moment to think out how I'd respond. "Well, the fish will probably go find her best friend, then seek out her little sister and go hide out on land somewhere."

A wide grin then flashed across Felix's face. "Then we'd better hope that Gaito guy doesn't know the game Marco Polo."

I laughed. "Yes, let's hope not."

He then leaned forward and placed his lips against mine. I welcomed the notion by moving forward. I found myself unsure about whether my mind's reaction was a good thing or a bad thing, for each time that Felix kissed me, I could sense the purity being drained from my mentality. My thoughts from the previous night were beginning to return – particularly when Felix got up to come embrace me. This kiss could have led to so many possibilities. I didn't expect what was to come next.

Mathias burst through the kitchen doors looking very panicked. Felix's hold on me became fierce as he looked over at his cousin. It was as if with this one appearance, Felix knew exactly why Mathias was here.

"I thought you were going to call!" He accused with an upset – almost angry – voice.

"There wouldn't have been time." Mathias quickly answered. "He decided to come here a different way and I only found out. Were I to call you, there wouldn't be time for you to get her out of here before he comes. Even now, we don't have much time."

Felix let out a breath of air through clenched teeth. "Then what do you propose we do?"

Mathias took a moment to think, glancing in my direction while trying to decide upon my fate. "He'll be here any moment, so, what I propose we do is have me go out and greet him while on my way out. With that distraction, bring her out back. Once I'm out, you go meet him and I'll get her back to the ocean."

Felix was silent for a moment before something made him gasp. His entire body froze and I figured that time had just become very limited. "It'll have to do. Mathias, go."

Mathias nodded and took leave of the kitchen. Next thing I knew, I was in Felix's arms and he carried me out through another door into another hall. There was a door there which I suspected led to the backyard. He set me down and immediately went to a nearby closet to pull out a jacket. He brought the jacket back over to me and proceeded to wrap it around my shoulders. I had to slip my arms into the sleeves on my own, not that I particularly cared. Felix embraced me tightly once more, placing a few kisses on my lips.

"Noel, you're going to have to trust Mathias for now." He told me. "I guarantee, if there's anyone who can get you to safety the fastest, it'll be him."

"Okay." I murmured, still not entirely sure of the flash of events that just occurred.

I felt one of Felix's hands slid down my back and I gasped upon realizing what he just did. I immediately pulled away from him, hands flying to my rear and my jaw dropped in shock. He was grinning widely as if he'd just won something better than a gold medal. I was _not_ impressed.

"I'll see you around, Blue." He said, still grinning. He reached forward with a hand and pushed my jaw back up before quickly leaning in to plant one more kiss on my lips. And then, he was gone.

I stood there completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. Did Felix really just do what I thought he did? The answer was simple. Yes. Yes he did. I was rather tempted to scream out 'pervert', but I didn't for two reasons. One, Felix was no longer there, and two, there was quite possibly an evil vampire in the house who might hear me. So, I turn to open the door, only to find that it had already been opened. Mathias stood there, holding out his hand to me.

"Let's go." He softly whispered.

"O-Okay." I replied softly, unsure.

I breathed in deeply as I gave him my hand. He immediately pulled me closer, spun me around, and lifted me up onto his back. I gasped at the sudden movement, all the breath I took in earlier leaving me. Mathias reached out a hand to shut the door, while also holding me in place with the other. He took a few steps back and glanced up. I looked up also, but all I could see was the sky and the roof.

"Umm, Felix said I should trust you, but I have to ask…" I gulped as I tried to assess the situation. "What _exactly_ are you planning to do."

I knew that Mathias was grinning by the tone of his voice he replied with. "You _might_ want to close your eyes and hold on tight."

His words unsettled me and I felt fear surge through me. All of a sudden, I didn't like this. I was sure Mathias' father wasn't that bad of a guy. If I apologized and promised to never come back, maybe he'd leave me alone? But it was too late for that. I had no choice but to follow Mathias' advice. I immediately shut my eyes and tightened my hold on Mathias. I felt a sudden movement and I clung even more to Mathias as I let out a gasp. It felt like we were flying for a moment, but then were on solid ground a moment later.

I opened my eyes to see where we were and, as my previous worries had been confirmed, we were on the roof. My gaping was cut short as Mathias quickly jumped up to an even higher roof. I gasp, my arms tightening around Mathias' neck.

"Oh god, don't drop me!" I squealed.

Mathias stopped to glance back at me with a funny look. "I thought I advised you to close your eyes. Geez."

"Well, I wasn't sure that you were going to jump up _on the roof_." I snapped back.

Mathias laughed. "Wow, you need to relax. You're perfectly safe up here. Felix told you to trust me, didn't he?"

"Yeah," I replied as a bitter tone seeped into my voice. "But when I thought I trusted _him_, he went ahead and _groped_ me!"

Mathias laughed once again. "God, he hasn't changed one bit. Even in a dangerous situation, he has to go and cause trouble."

"Felix is a trouble-maker?" I asked, my thoughts of the former slightly changing. Who had I fallen in love with again? A vampire? A teacher? A trouble-maker? I had _no idea_.

"Quite." Mathias answered with a smile. "I believe you've only ever seen the more professional side to him. He's actually rather eccentric. Although, he only shows it when he's around people he knows. I guess you've started to come into that small group."

"Should I be worried about this?" I asked, a smile coming onto my lips.

"Yes." Mathias replied with a grin. "Yes you should. And now I advise you to close your eyes again. And keep them closed because I'm not stopping."

"Okay." I murmured while shutting my eyes once again.

I immediately felt the wind whipping around me and Mathias quickly moved across the roof. I felt him jump again, but this time, I suspected that it was onto the roof of another house. He did more running and jumping, so I was almost certain that he was jumping from roof to roof. Not that I'd know for sure. I wasn't going to dare to open my eyes.

I felt us drop for a moment and the feeling almost made me sick. The only time when I didn't mind dropping was when there was water beneath me. If we were on rooftops, there'd be no water. And I was very right. We landed on ground, not water. Yet, as soon as Mathias' feet landed in the snow, they were moving again.

I considered the speed we were going, and considered what I was wearing. My dress, a coat, and tights. I realized how numb my legs had become because of the speed. Wind was not kind when moving fast.

"Mathias," I started to capture the vampire's attention. "Mathias, it's cold. Are we almost there?"

"Sorry." He murmured gently. "We'll be at the ocean very soon. I promise."

I had to believe him, so I hummed in response and buried my face into his shirt, trying to distract myself from the cold. I'd be better when in my mermaid form in the ocean. It would at least be warmer then. I tried desperately to think of the ocean. It would be warmer. It would be warmer.

Mathias came to a stop and I felt him lower me from his back. I opened my eyes as my senses quickly adjusted to the surrounding atmosphere. The roar of the ocean immediately resounded in my ears and I could smell the salt in the air. We'd made it. I stepped forward to gaze upon the navy waters from the edge of a fairly large cliff.

"So, are you good from here, Noel?" Mathias asked me.

"Yeah." I replied quietly while taking in a breath of the cold air. Something clicked in my mind and I turned to look at Mathias curiously. "Wait, how did you know my name? Did Felix mention it to you or something?"

Mathias grinned. "Actually, I overheard a certain conversation between two mermaid princesses as they walked into a shoe shop."

I gasped, realizing just exactly what it was he was talking about. "What were you doing in _a mall_?"

Mathias tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Wow, wasn't expecting that kind of a reply, but if you must know, I was meeting a friend of mine."

"Oh." I replied quietly. I allowed myself to smile. "It certainly wasn't a Mermaid Princess, was it?"

Mathias shook his head and then looked at me sternly. "I thought you were cold."

"I am." I answered truthfully while turning back to the ocean. "I was just curious."

After having been reminded of the cold, I jumped off the cliff awaiting the warm waters. Suddenly, another one of my curiosities rose in my mind and I had to ask Mathias about it before he left. Before I hit the water I called out to him, "Wait! How old is Felix?!"

I never got an answer before I was welcomed by the water. The instant my body submerged, I was back to my mermaid form and I was frantically trying to swim back up to the surface. When I did, there was no sign of Mathias at the top of the cliff. I could feel my heart sinking in my chest. I would never get to know how old Felix was.

"Twenty-one."

I gasped and my gaze was pulled back to the surface of the water. Standing on a platform of rocks at the bottom of the cliff stood Mathias, grinning. A large cavern was behind him and I was beginning to wonder if he already knew it was there. But that didn't matter. I'd gotten my answer.

"Although," Mathias continued, "he likes to pretend he's older. Somehow, he even pulls off being in his thirties. How he does it, I'll never know."

I laughed, swimming over to where Mathias was. "Well, maybe it's because he's _eccentric_."

"Maybe." Mathias said while shaking his head with a smile. He sat down on the rocks and looked back at the cavern before looking back out at the sea. "God, it's been so long since I was last here."

I half lifted myself out of the water to lean over on the rock. "What exactly _is_ this place?"

Mathias smiled, looking nostalgic. "This is a very special place to me. Currently, you and I are the only ones who know of its existence."

I glanced into the dark cavern and then back at Mathias. I gave him a warm smile.

"There's a story behind this place, isn't there?"

"Naturally." He responded with a sigh. "It's a typical mermaid story. Long ago, a mermaid princess decided she didn't want to go to her coming of age ceremony and she took off north to be with her sister. At that time, a foolish boy was out late at night pretending to be some great knight in shining armor. Well, he ended up falling off his horse and stumbled over a cliff. The mermaid then saved his life by bringing him to this cavern. The next morning, she was gone and the next time that boy ever saw her was when he was nineteen."

"That's your story, isn't it?" I asked thoughtfully.

Mathias nodded. "Things were much simpler back then. There were no limits on love other than class and, of course, we were both of high stature. Nowadays, it's a lot more complicated. It's harder to be with the people you want to be with."

"Vampires and mermaids aren't allowed to associate." I stated, recalling what Felix had told me last night.

"Not at all." Mathias affirmed. "You know, I don't think I'd be able to stand it if Felix had to ever go through what I had to. He really likes you, you know. I'm certain that he'd crumble if anything happened to you."

I looked down, pondering what Mathias had said. "Is that why you're here now? Because you didn't want Felix to be hurt if something happened to me?"

Mathias was quiet before he answered. "Yes. Even now, the current situation isn't good for him. He wants to be with you. He's told me. But with the way things are, he can't."

It was my turn to be quiet for a while. "Mathias, Felix told me something last night. He said that, at some point, something would make you snap and you would go kill your father. Is that true?"

Mathias nodded. "It could very well be you. Although I do consider myself to be rather selfish and what I want would drive me to kill him more than anything else, when it comes to Felix, I feel like I owe something to him. He helped me get out of a depression that I thought would last forever. Maybe, if I can give him a chance at happiness, then things will be okay."

"So, there's hope for Felix and I to be together?" I asked, my heart feeling like it was ready to soar. I just hoped that Mathias wouldn't shoot it down.

"Yes."

There it was. My heart was flying. There truly was hope!

"You might have to wait a while – five to ten years perhaps – while I can collect myself and bring myself to actually kill my father after all these years." Mathias explained, looking off at the ocean. "I can't give you a set date. All I know is soon."

I grinned. "And you're confident in that answer?"

Mathias laughed. "Yeah. Confident enough that if tomorrow I meet and fall in love with a mermaid princess and want to spend the rest of eternity with her, I'd turn her in a heart beat."

"That is soon." I confirmed with a smile.

Soon. Soon reminded me of something. Something very important. I took a moment to think back to what had been so important. I searched my memories and when I settled upon the memory I'd been thinking of, I gasped and my hands flew to cover my mouth.

"Oh my god!"

Mathias looked at me worriedly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Rina. The Mermaid Princess I was at the mall with. I promised I would go right back to her kingdom after my date! She's probably worried sick!" I exclaimed, a sense of panic beginning to overwhelm me. "And not only that, but there's some _psycho_ running loose in the ocean! I have to go!"

Mathias gave me a funny look. "_Running_ loose in the _ocean_?"

I looked at him skeptically. At a time like this, he was questioning my logic? "Sh-shut up! You _know_ what I mean!"

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes, I know what you mean. But before you freak out and leave, I want to give you something."

I stopped my panicking to gaze upon Mathias curiously. He wanted to give me something? I swam closer to him. "What is it?"

Mathias knelt by me and held out his hand. He was holding a single blue rose. The sight of the flower had me in absolute shock. As I gaped at the flower that reminded me so much of my night with Felix, Mathias brought it upon himself to weave the flower into my deep blue hair.

"I took it from Felix's house before coming around back to get you. I figured that you'd want something to remind you of him until you meet again. I know how hard it is to part with someone you like, so, hopefully this makes things easier for you." He explained while pulling away from me. Although, it appeared he was not done speaking with me. "One more thing, Noel. For your own safety, I ask that you pretend to not know me. Don't say anything that implies that you've met me to _anyone_. Not even if they were family. Unless circumstances drastically change, _promise_ me that you won't tell anyone. _Promise_."

It wasn't the kind of request I expected, but I could respect his wishes. Especially if it concerned my own safety. "I promise, Mathias. Don't let Felix worry about me."

"I won't." He promised. "Now, you should probably get going. Your friend will be waiting."

"Alright." I replied while slipping off the rock and back into the ocean. "I'll see you around Mathias."

"Take care, Noel." He said with a smile.

I returned the smile before diving beneath the surface. I felt overcome by a peace I'd never known before. Somehow, I knew that things would work out. Somehow, I knew that everything would be alright. I was on my way to find Rina, and then we would get my sister and we'd escape to the human world. Mathias would take care of his father and then Felix and I could be together.

I raised a hand to touch the blue rose in my hair. It was a promise of everything that I felt. Everything was going to work out.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_**Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch** is © 2003 Pink Hanamori and Michiko Yokote._

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it. Noel's side to Lilacs. Now, I have one more story that I've begun and it's all about Felix and Mathias' past. Meaning. There's hardly any direct Mermaid Melody stuff in it. It's more angsty vampires. But so far, still good. If you want me to continue to work on it and to post it here, review and let me know.

I've also got one final message for the people of **Pearl Waters**. I'm starting up role playing! If you want to get involved, come check out the forum! I've got some great ideas that I want to go with. It'll be great fun! : )

Oh hey, check this out! It's a big green button that says 'Review this Story/Chapter'. You should press it and see what happens. ; )


End file.
